Eleven-Eleven, Wishes Can Happen in Reality
by snowwygirl4
Summary: East-coast girl Mitchie Torres is moving to the west-coast. There's been some tragedy in her life, but she is not letting it get the best of her. But along her new journey there are some experiences she's never could think to happen. 11:11 and miracles are not something she's ever believed to actually exist but in maybe she should. (Full Summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey everyone! This is a new story of mine for Camp Rock! I've been working on this for a really long time and am still working on it now. And is crazy long, which means trying to break it into chapters, which is like an enemy for me but I got it split somewhere now. I am not sure whether or not this is the right spot to break it but it seems to work for me. **

**Summary**

**Mitchie Torres is an east coast girl who has to make a sudden move to the west coast. She's had some tragedy strike through her life, but is still moving beyond. She's an artsy girl with some attitude about her but its what makes her, her. When she moves she meets a new friend right of the bat, as well literally walks right into a person who she never expected to. Believing in miracles and 11:11 is one thing that this girl doesn't. But she might want to start believing that these types of things can really happen. (Nothing to do with Camp Rock but does include the characters). **

**TITLE: ELEVEN-ELEVEN, WISHES CAN HAPPEN IN REALITY**

**Chapter 1: My Reality**

Okay I am sitting on my swing chair that occupies part of my balcony off my bedroom. Yeah, I should probably be getting to sleep sooner or later, but then again, why? It's the start of summer vacation. But this is the last time I get to sit on this very spot, because it is getting packed and taken away from me. Okay, your now probably confused, am I right? Well, okay then lets get this squared away so you don't keep giving me that look.

My name is Michelle Torres but please I hate that name, its Mitchie to you and only Michelle (shudders) to my parents when I'm in trouble. I'm 17 years old who has lived my entire life in Boston, Massachusetts. But that doesn't work for my parents anymore. We are moving; I am so excited to leave my friends and everyone I love here in the city of Boston! Can you hear the sarcasm dripping from me? Please tell me you do because I am so not excited about this. I am the complete opposite. It's more against my own will. Ugh, parents. Now where might you ask we are shipping off to. The land of Los Angeles, California. Why may you ask? Oh yeah, I forgot to fill you in that part, whoops. See my mom is Connie Torres, the wicked great caterer, no exaggeration there either and she got this new job and we now get to move. My dad, is Steve Torres, he owns hardware stores all over. But now because of mother dearest, don't get me wrong I love my mom to pieces, but because of this job we have to move and I hate moving. I love Boston and the East Coast. I love the snow and the fall in Boston with the leaves changing. Going to the Esplanade on the Fourth of July and seeing the fireworks and the Pops. Talking strolls in the commons and the garden. Going to sporting events. Going to the Symphony. Going to Faneuil Hall. Going to the North End and getting delicious Italian food and cannolis. Going to The Pru and Newbury for shopping. Yes as you can see, I am going to miss this city. And I am lucky to live in the city at that. We have, well now a penthouse suite at the top of the richest places in the city that outlooks the entire city. So yeah, as you can guess, my balcony outlooks the entire city and the beautiful lights. You can probably figure out that we are pretty well off people. We have lots of money but I am not that snobby girl who is popular or walks around as though I own the world. I have friends, but not many of them. But I'd rather have friends that like me for me and not have fake ones that just want to be friends with me because of the money. I won't lie, I do like having nice things, but I don't go crazy about it.

I guess I should probably tell you actually stuff about me so I m not a totally stranger because I was always told to not talk to strangers. Well as I told you I'm Mitchie. If you even think of using the other name you should run because you might find something sharp being thrown at your head. I am the smart type who like to get their work done, but in no way a teachers pet. I just completed my junior year in the prep school here in the city. My best friend is Sierra, but now I am going to be losing touch with her. We've been friends since we were in kindergarten. But lately she's been so distant and I don't get why at all.

Something you should know about me, which is very important in my life, is that I am the artsy kind of girl. I love all forms. I love to draw, paint, music, a thing called color guard, photography, dance, write, etc. Whatever else you can think of I do. But most important, I sing. I want to become a famous singer one day in my life, so I guess that's maybe the only good thing about going to LA. But other than that, yeah I have been doing classical ballet, contemporary, tap, hip-hop, jazz, and ballroom dance since I can remember. My parents took one of the many rooms and made it a dance studio for me, a room of mirrors, which is amazing. I also have a small music room/ studio as well. Yeah, I play instruments as well. Piano, guitar, violin, flute, French horn, oboe, etc. Yeah, I am musical. But have no idea where it comes from because my parents, well aren't. Ever heard of color guard? Well I do that as well, sabre is my forte but I love all pieces of equipment equally. Our past show was the best of the winter seasons I can think of. A show to do with abuse. Wicked amazing I tell you! I love visiting museums and all that jazz. But don't get me wrong I love sports, well not actually playing them, because my hand-to-ball or anything coordination is really bad. Don't ask me how I do some of the things I do because I couldn't even tell you. I am totally a Hockey and Baseball fan though; I just can't actually do sports. I love just going to museums to look around as well.

But now that is all gone. I have to start a new life with new people.

We are leaving tomorrow. We have an early flight. The movers are coming after we leave to get everything into boxes and then shipping the rest of it across the country into the west coast. Can you see my excitement, probably not. I'm not normally a bitter person, I am sarcastic, but not bitter. I am just annoyed with the rents. But at least all my clothes and all that will be shipped immediately with us. I have a lot of clothes, lets just say that it takes at least 6 huge suitcases to fit at least three-quarters of my wardrobe and that isn't including shoes. But weird enough I just love sticking to barefoot. I told you, weird. So yeah, we leave tomorrow, but not many of my books or anything are getting there immediately, which is sad. So I am literally carrying on the plane like 10 books and of course expensive things, like my electronics, all Apple. But also my guitar. See I love the piano but that won't fit with me and my guitar is one of my most precious ones. Then I have my beat up pointe shoes with me, I take them everywhere with me. But I definitely didn't forget my beat up songbook, which I treasure with my life.

Before we leave though, Sierra promised to say goodbye, which I am so glad that, she is because I am going to miss her like crazy. Yeah, I am this girl with straight brown hair and bangs, brown eyes; I'm petite, oh and single. Yeah, guys have shown interest but no thanks. You are sleezy guys that I'd rather not deal with. So yeah, that isn't me.

Well yeah, anyways, here I am sitting outlooking the city lights on my balcony wrapped in a blanket just looking at the stars. I love looking at the stars, it makes my feel closer to my grandparents and my younger brother. You see I lost my brother a couple years back due to some stupid drunkard who couldn't just stay off the road that night. I was there with him. I witnessed the entire thing. I don't think I've ever been the same after that. I drive, I am just really apprehensive about it. I prefer walking over anything. But the thing is that, even doing that I am scared because that is how he got killed. We were walking back from a late night movie one night and we were laughing enjoying the night and talking about how awesome it was and then out of nowhere this driver comes and wraps his car around the pole but it came back after the impact and hit my younger brother. I miss him so much. It was probably the worst day of my life.

But yeah, I am looking at the stars hoping he is watching me. _Little brother, I am sorry about everything. I shouldn't have brought you out with me. I was just so desperate to see it at the midnight premier of the movie. You could be sitting here with me right now instead of there. I miss you so much Darren. Mom and Dad don't deserve to live without you either. This sucks. Look, I am scared to move. I don't know what to expect. Please give me a sign or something. Help me. _I felt a tear touch my cheek but I didn't wipe it away. I let them fall freely. This is tough for me. The wind blew slightly past me and I swear I heard his voice whisper _you can do it sis._ More tears came but I just let them because I knew they weren't going to be stopping anytime soon. "Thanks little brother" I whisper into the sky looking at the sky.

I look at the time, 11:10. I really should go to bed soon because of the flight and I know my parents are going to be waking me early. I hate getting up early. The jet lag is going to kill me for sure. Oh by the way, any people out there believe in the 11:11 hoax thing where if you make a wish it actually comes true? Well I don't. I seriously think it is all a joke. Sierra doesn't though. So on Sierra I will do it for laughs, for my last time in Boston. Ironically a shooting star is passing too. Better not let them pass me. This must be Darren's sign. I stood up and leaned on the railing my back to it and bent my back backwards and closed my eyes. _I wish for something magical to happen, for something unexpected. _ I leant up and turned leaning again on it but looking out correctly. I blew a kiss to the stars and smiled slightly. "Thank you little brother." Then I walked back into my room closing the curtain but leaving my door open. A slight breeze picked up and blew through my hair, I smiled and then made it to my bed. I fell to a peaceful sleep.

**A/N- well there is chapter one. I really hope that you all like it. One night I was just lying unable to sleep when this idea came to me. There are some characteristics of me that exist within her but not really. Setting of Boston is based of reality for me. I am one city girl. I'll be back hopefully soon with chapter 2 of Eleven-Eleven, Wishes Can Happen in Reality. I hope to see you here enjoying it with me. Love you all and have a great rest of your day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- WELCOME BACK TO "ELEVEN-ELEVEN, WISHES CAN HAPPEN IN REALITY"! Well let's shorten it to Eleven-Eleven or something while talking about it because it can be a mouthful I know. But here is chapter 2! I am so grateful for the reviews and the views of it and that you all like it! It makes me so happy! Now to a guest review said they hoped I was one to update daily. I really am going to be trying my absolutely hardest to try and update every weekend when I can get ahold of it easier, because if any of you have read my other stories you know in my other A/N's you know how my internet at school is very finicky. That's why the weekends are the best time for me because I usually am somewhere with actually good internet. So here is chapter 2, now for some fun with it, if you know Massachusetts people then you know of the famous "Boston" accents, which I did take into play in this story so if you want, read it with that famous accent, its fun really! So onto the story!**

**ELEVEN-ELEVEN, WISHES CAN HAPPEN IN REALITY**

**Chapter 2: New Adventures**

_The next morning_

"Mitchie, darling up. We have a plane to catch soon." My mother nudged my side. I groaned and rolled over covering my head with my pillow and blankets.

"No thanks. 5 more minutes" I mumbled letting sleep take over again.

"No way, Michelle up NOW." She said pulling all sheets off me and took my pillows. No way did she pull that name card. I rolled over and gave her a death glare. "I don't care that you don't like being called MICHELLE but you are to be up and ready in the next half hour. See you downstairs." She said dragging out the name and left. I groaned and just flopped back over. But I eventually knew if I weren't up that she would just kick me out of bed. No literally I have bruised on my hips for being literally pushed out of bed from my parents. Abusive? No. I guess you could say I deserved it; I seriously am no morning person. I pushed myself up and to my bathroom and took a quick shower. I wrapped one of the last towels left out around my body and another around my soaking wet hair. I put on sweats and a tee so I was comfortable for the flight and let my hair air-dry. No matter what it would dry pin straight like always. I made sure to have everything I needed for the flight, my carryon and everything left outside my door. Then I packed all the last minute things in my room into the boxes. Everything that was being taken on the flight, like the luggage with all of the clothes and stuff was already in the foyer.

I heard a knock on my door. "Mom I'm up!" I heard it's not your mom, and it opened to Sierra. I squealed and ran over to her and hugged the living crap out of her. "I am going to miss you so wicked much. I am so wicked mad at my parents for making me move right before senior year. Like come on!"

"I know right. Your parents are lame there girly. I can't believe you won't be here for senior year. But think of this, you get to go to LA! Hello! That is so cool! I've always wanted to see the west coast. Maybe you'll get to see some celebrities! Tell me if you do! So wicked jelly of you for that!"

"Woah there babe. I don't even care. I am being taken against my will to go there. Like come on. I'd so rather be here with you. I don't even care about the west coast. I love it here on the east coast where we will be in the same time zone, same state, city. So don't go all green monsta on me! But totally, if I see any celebs I will be that creep and take a stalker pic and send them to you!"

"If you see Jason White, from Connect 3 can you tell him I plan on marrying him one day?" I snickered at her. Yeah we like them. Well not totally, used to be is a better way to describe it. Well Sierra still loves them. I do like them but not love them; I loved them before cookie cutter came into play. And that Shane Grey became a pompous jerk. So I used to celeb crush on him. No biggie, he's a jerk. Nate Black is just there being a curly guy and Jason White, Sierra celeb crush to this very day is Mr. Airhead according to the press. I so don't fully see her obsession with him at all. "What! I know they live somewhere in LA, and you totally want to have Mr. Grey's babies so don't snicker at me."

"Um no. I do not want to get preggers and have my snarky jerk popstar's babies. He can have one of those sleezy girls have them. Plus I don't like him. Totally over him. And newsflash, Los Angeles is huge, there is like a rare chance that I would ever run into him and so wouldn't care if I did anyways."

"Whatever, you could. I've heard of weirder things happening. You could run into him. But look, don't worry about me. Enjoy LA, get away from here and experience new things. Let free, find love. Let someone in. Look I know these past few years have been tough but maybe a clean slate is what you need. This place holds too many painful memories."

Great I am tearing up. She pulls me into a hug. "Thanks Si. But the thing is leaving here is so painful. There are too many amazing memories as well as painful ones. I don't know if I can do it. I'm scared." I whisper against her shoulder.

"I know you can do it Mi. Don't be scared. Remember when you look into the stars, you brother is looking down at you guiding you, but I am there too. But you can actually just call me and I will always be there for you. Remember that. You are so strong. You are going to rock it out there. I love you."

"Thanks Si. I love you too."

"MICHELLE WE ARE LEAVING NOW! GET YOUR STUFF AND THEN WE NEED TO BRING IT ALL DOWNSTAIRS AND HEAD TOWARDS THE AIRPORT." My mom yelled from somewhere in the penthouse. Ugh she needs to stop calling me that.

"I should get going love. My parents are probably wondering where I am. Call me when you land. I love you lots. Remember be strong. You will be amazing!" I hugged her quickly and Sierra disappeared. I sighed and went onto the balcony and looked out into the city and the sky. This is for you brother. I went back into my room closing the balcony doors and went to my main door and turned and took in my room. I am really going to miss this place. I closed the door and grabbed my carryon and my guitar and walked slowly through the penthouse to where my parents were in the foyer.

My mom hugged me, "Hunny it will be okay." I just glared at her. She knew I was over pissed off at her for this, but she tried to just let it pass. I knew she upset that I am not happy, but she knows this place means everything to me. "Look I know how much it means here but it's a new adventure." I think she is more sad and thinks I am not happy for her to get this new job. But I am proud of her for this job, I am, I am just sad to leave this place and I like the adventure I am on now, not having to start a new one.

But I put on a small smile. "I know mom. I am really going to miss it here. There are just so many memories here. But I am proud of you, okay? You deserve this job. You are an amazing chef." I hugged her.

"I know darling. There are so many memories here, good and bad. But you know, maybe we need to try something new. Take a chance. Maybe this is our life path."

"Who knows mom. Let's just go okay." She nodded and we grabbed the last of it and I walked out. But I was missing something inside of me. "Mom. I'll be right down. I just need a sec." She nodded, and when she was out of view I made it to the pantry closet door. There on the wall marked my brother's heights and mine when we were younger. They were marked every month or so. Leaving that was tough because it brought memories. My dad found me about ten minutes later crouched in the fetal position against the door with tears running freely down my cheeks. He was the only one who understood.

"I thought that I'd find you here hunny. It will be okay." I only nodded and he helped me up. He held me and rubbed my back. "Shh. Come on, we need to get going." I only nodded and grabbed my stuff with the help of my dad and made it downstairs. We got into the car and made our way to the airport.

It took a half hour or so to get to the airport and then we parked and got a trolley for our stuff. I grabbed my guitar and bag and made we headed towards security and where to leave the luggage. Once through security we had to get to our gate and start boarding. We were in first class and so I grabbed to window seat and sat next to my dad. The plane made it to the runway and we were leaving my favorite place. I watched as Boston got smaller and smaller until it was nothing anymore. But we got to be in the sky. Maybe be closer to little brother. I put my headphones in once it signaled electronics were allowed and ended up asleep. It was going to be a long flight. What felt like 10 minutes really was hours, and I found my dad lightly shaking me awake telling me we are landing soon so electronics need to be off. I put my iPod back into my bag and took the view from the sky in. I'm here little brother. I don't know what to expect but I'm here. Once we touched down, they started to gate us to the airport terminal. They said phones were allowed back on, so I turned mine on and sent Si a text, I'm here safe and sound. Could you just kill me now? –Mi. I put my phone back in my bag and grabbed my stuff. We headed towards the luggage claim, to grab the few things that we put on incase everything else we didn't get immediately. The rents got the rental for the day or so until they could get their own cars here. They got ahold of the tubs that was a bulk of our clothes and things we'd need to get us started and then we drove off from LAX. You'll be fine Mi. I know you will! I'll talk to you later byes. –Si. Ugh she so doesn't know what she is talking about. I don't even know where we are going to be living. An apartment, penthouse, actual house? All I care about is making sure I have a balcony to look out. "So, where are we living? In the heart of the city, high up? Where?"

"Well you see darling, we are going to be in the city, but just out where there are neighborhoods and we have a house. It is beautiful and large. You'll love it."

"Wait, so no city view? A house outside the city? Are you trying to kill me here?"

"Darling you have a balcony don't worry. So stop being so dramatic. The house is in the city, but a fancy neighborhood, barely outside city limits. Like 5 minutes from the stores. You're school is only a ten minute drive, 20 minute walk."

"I am not being dramatic."

"Yes you are. Now look we are about there." We stopped in front of a gated community and drove 5 minutes into the streets. These houses were massive. Like full on Ritz life here. We stopped in front of a huge brick house with a circular drive and a couple car garage. It was at least 3 floors high. It was gorgeous, but don't go telling my parents I approve of it. "What do you think?" I couldn't even vocalize what I thought. I walked into the house and it had this beautiful grand foyer and high ceiling. Everything about it was beautiful. There was a spiral staircase but it was open and everything about it was amazing. I can see why they picked it, every room is amazing, the kitchen was gorgeous, must have been a wicked huge selling point to mom. There was a den, and the entire back wall was taken up by windows and French doors. The backyard had an infinite pool and a Jacuzzi and everything; it was amazing.

"So where is my room?" My parents shared a smile.

"Go up to the top floor. It is your own private floor. But your room is to the right. Go to the left once you digest your room." I nodded and started the climb to the top. My own floor? What about them? Once I got up there, there were double doors were on the right and then a couple single doors on the left. I went to the right of course first like told. I know no furniture or anything would be there but at least I got to see it. I opened the doors and there was this massive and I mean massive room. I faced the back of the house, and the entire wall that was the back, was glass. But it had French doors that opened to a beautiful balcony. It had a great view. Once back inside I saw an en suite bathroom that was marble and beautiful. There was a walk in closet probably double the one I had at home. It took quite awhile to digest this. Then once I did though, I walked across the hall and opened the first door, but there was nothing, confused, I went to the next room but it was as well. The only difference was that there were a lot of bookshelves and it was not as bright as the others. The last one, opened to a room full of mirrors, and the same, glass wall that faced the backyard. It was amazing. Once I got downstairs, my parents were smiling. "Do you like it?" I could only nod. They smiled bigger. "We thought so, so as you can tell it's your bedroom, bath and closet on one side. Then on the other, the first room will be a recording studio/music room. Then the middle one is your own private study/library. Then the back is your dance studio."

I ran and hugged them. "Thank you. It's beautiful. But what about you guys? And guests?"

"We take up the second floor as long as guests. There are a couple guest rooms on the main floor as well. Did you see the basement?" I shook my head no, and followed them downstairs. There was an amazing family/game room. Well it would be once it was set up. There was a mini theatre as well. Once we were on the main level we were standing around. "Okay, we have a lot to do, you darling have to go and register for school, even though they end in a couple days you still need to get aquatinted with it. I know it sucks, but then you get the rest of the day for yourself. Oh and I forgot, come with us." Yuck school. I hate school. It sucks but at least its only a couple days. But still like ew like–… "Do you like your new car?" Seriously? My jaw just dropped. Parked there was a beautiful silver BMW convertible. I looked at them and pointed at me barely being able to get the word 'mine' out. They nodded and I squealed and hugged them. I may have some issues driving but I still love it. "Go get changed and then you need to head towards the school."

I only nodded and then made it my suitcases. I grabbed a pair of black skinnies, a tight blue top with sparkles on the top and changed. I put my beat up black converses with it and grabbed my bag. They gave me the directions and my keys and I headed out. I was still apprehensive with driving but I was fine. I got to the school and just looked around. People were in clumps. I hate being new. Ugh. Great. I locked my car and grabbed my bag and made my way towards the main entrance. The school was huge, Los Angeles Prep. I made it in fine only getting a few stares and I asked for where the main office was. I got there successfully and got my schedule. Great. I opened the door and made my way out to just get this day over with. I got out but ended up running into someone. I heard an ouch and I saw a girl with crazy brown curly hair adjacent of me on the floor.

**A/N- well there you go. Sorry to leave on a cliffhanger but I really had no idea where to leave this chapter off at so I decided this is where it would get to end. Want to know what happens next? Well then… Stay tuned for the next chapter for more fun! Have a great rest of your day and week. Love you all! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Hello again everyone! Here we are again in "Eleven-Eleven" but now its chapter 3! I am so glad that it is having a positive response to everyone! That makes me such a happy person! So here is chapter 3, and I'll see you next week with a new chapter. Hope you all enjoy! **

**ELEVEN-ELEVEN, WISHES CAN HAPPEN IN REALITY**

**Chapter 3: Meetings, Jerking People, and Conversations**

_Last Time…_

I got to the school and just looked around. People were in clumps. I hate being new. Ugh. Great. I locked my car and grabbed my bag and made my way towards the main entrance. The school was huge, Los Angeles Prep. I made it in fine only getting a few stares and I asked for where the main office was. I got there successfully and got my schedule. Great. I opened the door and made my way out to just get this day over with. I got out but ended up running into someone. I heard an ouch and I saw a girl with crazy brown curly hair adjacent of me on the floor.

_Present Time…_

"Oh my god, I am so wicked sorry! I am such a klutz. I didn't mean it. Crap, I hate being that type of person who screws everything up. I so wish my parents didn't make to go to school today. I am on wicked major jet lag. And I wasn't paying attention… I am so retaded."

"Whoa there. Hold your horses there. It's totally cool. Don't sweat it."

"You sure. I totally didn't mean it."

"It's really fine. You new here?"

I nodded. "Mitchie Torres."

"Caitlyn Gellar. Did you say jet lag?"

I nodded again, "Yeah, I'm from Massachusetts and our flight was wicked early this morning. And my rents told me I have to go no matter what."

"That explains the use of 'wicked' so much. Wait you only got to LA today?"

"Yup I did, maybe a little over an hour or so ago. My parents wanted me to start right before the end of the year here even though at home I was already on summer break. I don't know. They are nuts. And whoops, I always forget that people not from Mass aren't used to the wicked amount of wicked, crap, there I go again."

"Eh, whatevs I don't mind. Wait, that is weird. Already on break?!" I nodded, "Lucky butt! I mean we only have the rest of this week but like its only Tuesday. Ugh. Lame. How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Same, junior year?" I nodded and she smiled, "Cool! Let my see your schedule." I handed it to her and I am pretty sure I saw her smile get wider. "All classes together. We should get going. Chemistry time."

"Cool, and not though, Chem sucks."

"That it does. Come on." We made it to the class and people were just sitting everywhere in the class. I took a seat next to Caitlyn and we talked about everything. That's when a bottle blonde came up. "So Caitlyn got a new loser to add to your list called friends? Ha."

Ugh great, I just hate these types of girls. "Excuse me? I don't think so. Just because your hair is definitely bleached and you look fake doesn't mean you get to shit on people's lives who are actually pretty."

"Excuse me newbie. I don't think so. You are just a fake excuse for a girl. By the way, whatever you are go back to where you came from. We don't need any retaaaaaaded girls here." Somewhere in the middle of her speech I ended standing up looking directly into her face.

"Look bimbo. I may have a Boston accent but that's because that's where I am from. And if I am such a fake excuse for a girl, then I don't know what you are. Are you sure you are one? What's that stache right there?" I smirked pointing at her upper lip. She scoffed and walked to the other side of the room.

I sat back down with that smirk still plastered on my face. Caitlyn looked in aw. "Thanks. And I think we are going to be great friends."

I smiled. "No biggie. I hate when people look down on others. I think we are too. Now who is the bottle blonde anyways?"

"That's Tess, Tess Tyler."

"As in T.J. Tyler's daughter?" She nodded. "Huh."

"So I saw that you are in music with me. What do you do?"

"Uh." I looked down in embarrassment for a second people always think I am an overachiever or something or they like worship me and I hate both. "Singer. I play piano, guitar, flute, violin, oboe, and French horn as well. Then I can somewhat play other instruments as well. You?"

"Holy crap. That is awesome. I can sing and play keyboard and drums. But I am more aiming towards being a producer."

"Very cool! You should check out my mini recording studio that my parents gave me once its set up."

"YES! That would be awesome!" We exchanged numbers and the day somehow actually flew by. I drove back to the new house and found my parents starting to get things organized.

"Hello guys."

"Hi darling. How was school?"

"Not horrible. I met this awesome girl. I am going to walk to the stores and explore. I'll be back later." I grabbed my bag, kissed them each on the cheek and I started out to the city to explore.

I was pretty shocked. There were some great stores here. It is going to do me some good later on when I actually want to buy new things. I have been walking for a while and decided it was getting pretty late and should head back, but of course that doesn't happen again. I ran into another person. Ugh, not again. I fell, but they were able to gain their balance again. "Hey watch it!"

I got up and wiped myself off and placed my sunglasses on my head and glared at the guy. Thinking he can talk to me like that? "Excuse me? I believe you were the one to run into me."

"And I care because?"

"Well you should! The world doesn't revolve around you!" I glared at them I guess that hit them because they pulled their sunglasses down their nose so you could see only their eyes.

"In my world it does. Do you know who I am?" I just raised an eyebrow and glared at him. He does look a little familiar but can't pinpoint it. Knowing me it will come to me after the fact.

A new guy with curly hair followed by another one ran up to whom I collided with. "Shane what the heck happened? You don't just storm out of a set and then walk away. We've been looking for you for the past hour! God."

"Well you've found me. Do you want a prize?" He scoffed. Wait a minute; did the new guy standing there with curly hair just say Shane?

"Ooh Nate say yes! I want a prize please!"

"JASON!" This so called Nate said clearly annoyed. Wait a second, Jason, Nate? Holy crap I am standing in front of Connect 3, and collided with _the _Shane Grey. Shit on my life. He looked at me and then at Shane. "Wait, who is this?"

But before Shane could say anything and be a jerk about me and everything, I interrupted. "It's Mitchie Torres." Then I glared back at Shane and crossed my arms over my chest, "I do know who you are Mr. I am an egotistical jerk who thinks that the world revolves around him. But newsflash jerk of the century! It doesn't! You do not get to waltz around thinking that because you are not the only human being on this planet. Learn respect and manners and oh yeah learn to say your sorry for once. But I forgot, you're an ego built POPstar who only cares about himself. BUT LEARN MAYBE TO BE A HUMAN BEING AND KNOW THIS ENTIRE THING WAS YOUR FAULT! UGH GOD!" Like come on, he is an ass. Okay, won't lie, a very good-looking jerk. But he needs ego popper because his is getting way to big. Then came my second wind, "Don't you care about your fans? Your band mates? Your family? Like your mind really can't just revolve all about you 24/7. Or if it does I feel bad for your mind for having to deal with you. Ugh." I was done ranting for the moment so I turned to look at the stunned faces of his band mates. I smiled. "Nice meeting you both under some strange circumstances because the ego-boy can't learn to pay attention to where he is walking. I really should be going though, Bye." I walked around them and started back in the direction towards my new home.

_Shane's POV_

Okay what is her problem. She was definitely the one who ran into me. Doesn't she know who I am? I am Shane Grey for pete sake. "What!" I looked at Nate and Jase and they both had a shocked look from what just happened and a pissed off one at me.

"Isn't there a chance that you could be nice for once in your life? She was right by the way. You are an ass." Nate turned and tried to catch up with that girl. So maybe she was right in a way, I didn't really care about anyone but myself lately. But I am just so pissed at the label for not allowing us to use our own lyrics. What did she say her name was again? Mitchie? That is such a different name. But I like it. She is different, but a very pretty different.

_Mitchie's POV_

Oy vey this has been one long day. Sierra! So I wickedly need to talk to you later. Like this day, MAJOR weird. I'll calls you later. –Mi. _Hey little bro, question, did you plan on this day being this wacko? Like meeting Connect 3? How is that possible? This city is huge and on the day I get here I end up colliding with Shane Grey. That just doesn't make any sense. Give me a sign. And if you did this to me, then I am not that happy about it, other than getting be a jerk to the jerk himself. Bye little bro. I love you lots. _I smiled looking at the sky.

"Wait, Mitchie right!" I turned and saw the Nate Black running to catch up with me. I nodded confused. "Look I wanted to apologize for Shane back there. Lately he's been really moody and a jerk. He is the so called bad boy of the press, and that is just doing such great things for us." He said the last part sarcastically.

I chuckled, "Look, Nate right?" He nodded, "It's fine. I'm sorry though," He looked at me confused. " I probably shouldn't have exploded at him and you guys like that. That was totally uncalled for. It must have just been this entire day getting to me and then I just needed to let it all out, but for some off forsaken reason I crash into him and the fact that he was being a complete jerk, I guess I just for some reason exploded."

He all of a sudden started laughing so now it was my turn to look confused. "Sorry, it's just that we, well Jason and I actually applaud you for that. We thank you! We have all tried but nothing has ever seemed to work, but then today, some random, well not anymore, person tells him off. Never has anyone other than our manager, his parents, or us ever tried to get to him, but then you come along a person who in just meeting him and you put him in his place. You did something that we never thought anyone would ever have the guts to do. Most definitely a person who has never met him. A fan at that."

"I seriously didn't plan on it. I really didn't though. I don't want to lie to you, so when he became who I just witnessed, I started to become less of a fan of who I used to be. I still like you guys and all; I have just not been as much as I was before. But my best friend from home is still a wicked big fan. I was just irritated with him. I get annoyed when people act as though they are well, what he has been acting like. I usually try to hold back but I guess this day really has let me get the best of explosive attitude. I didn't want to take it out on my parents because they don't deserve it. Actually, they do, but they were so happy and yes the house is nice and everything and they are being so generous to give me the entire top floor and a new car, but they made me leave my life and come here, so they deserve the explosion not others. But when Tess did that she so deserved it. And so did Shane. And great now I am ranting to you. I am such a retaded idiot. Sorry."

He was laughing again, "Look, so what! I am not here telling you that it was wrong. Thank you for being honest about it. We have our dedicated fans, but we also have ones that we are losing because of his attitude. It really sucks. I hate the fact that because he for some reason started being like this that it makes some fans go. Ranting is normal. We all do, and by the seems of your rant you haven't been having the best of days."

"Tell me about it. I am so tired and jet lagged. Had to deal with school, which should not exist at this time of year by that its summer but no it does, and on the day I move here. I collided with this girl who is a friend now, but yeah the jerk wasn't the first one of the day to collide with me. Which was against my will. Stupid parents, don't get me wrong I love them, but I wish I was still where I was before but my mom being who she is had to get this great opportunity and not be able to turn it down. Then I deal with the schools bimbo thinking she rules the school just because of her mom, who I really don't care for her music, and then I came out here to explore so that I could get out of a house that has no furniture or anything because we just got here and half of our stuff is still at the old place having to be shipped here. But then I end up yet again colliding with someone but this time being Shane Grey. And then I happen to meet the famous band of Connect 3 somehow, and I don't get this day at all! It makes no sense! Ugh! I feel like I need to rip all my hair out right now!"

"Yikes now that does sound bad. Well except meeting us I would probably guess." I just gave him are you being serious right now look, "Sorry, but so what if it was under weird circumstances, I am glad to have met you, you are a cool person plus yelled at Shane which was amazing by the way. And moving here and school yeah, that sounds torturous. Wait why did you have to move because of who your mom is and what she does? Where are you from? Even though I can kind of guess from the accent."

"Yeah, the accent always gives a huge hint. Yeah, I'm from Boston. I mean it is great to have met you guys, it just seems unreal. As if I am being practical joked on by someone. But only one person ever was like that to me, and it's impossible." I sucked in breath and swallowed it, the only person who pulled jokes was Darren but he is gone and I don't think he can really pull jokes from up in heaven. "Oh and my mom, she's Connie Torres, the well-known caterer. She got some great opportunity at some place here and so she moved us so she could take the job."

"Well I am pretty sure no jokes are being pulled here. You actually met the three of us. You told off Shane, that was completely real. Boston's awesome, all the times we've been there have been awesome, and I love going there even if there is no concert." He stopped for a second and then I am pretty sure in realization of something his eyes bugged out so far that they could fall out of his head. "Wait, _the _Connie Torres is your mom?" I just nodded, "That is so cool! I've been to a couple events that she's catered before. Her food is amazing."

"That it is. One of the best things about her being my mom is that I can always count on a home cooked meal. Well, we do get take out but not a lot because I don't know what'd be the point when she can just make dinner. And it always tastes delicious. But this whole day does seem so unreal. Are you sure this whole thing isn't a prank. Darren I'm going to be so disappointed if you found a way to joke me." I said the last part under my breath though so Nate wouldn't question me. But by the look on his face, he heard it. Shenanigans.

"Yeah I'd say so. Home cooked meals are the best. I am pretty sure this is real life. Wait who's Darren?"

My breath caught. I really need to be careful with who I mention around people. I really don't like talking about it. Oh crap, stuttering, this is going to be pretty, not. "Uh. H-he's n-no one. I re-really shou-should b-be g-going. My parents are probably worried. It was great meeting you guys. Say bye to Jason for me again. Bye" I tried to make a fast escape because I could feel the tears welling in my eyes.

"Wait Mitchie. We really want to thank you again. Let us make it up to you for Shane's idiot behavior."

"No, it-it's fine. I don't need anything." Only my brother, but that was impossible to get. "It was some stupid collision, don't worry about it." Of course I started talking fast because I was flabbergasted and I really wanted to get out of there and escape to cry in peace.

"No I don't think so. We need to repay you for yelling at Shane. Please and I am not letting you leave till you agree."

"Well then we are going to be having some major issues because my parents are probably worried sick, after the last time, I really don't think me being gone this long is comforting to them."

"What last time?"

Shit, not again. Why is it so easy to spill things that should not be spilt around these people? But mostly Nate, a famous musician. "Nothing. They are just worrisome people. So I really should be going."

"Fine, but give me your number so we can deal with it later. I am repaying you for this, and Jase will want to as well. This was a miracle to have someone break Shane's ego just a bit. And that is all thanks to you."

I decided that if I wanted to escape that I just needed to give into him. "Fine." He handed me his phone and I put my number in, probably regretting it later and gave it back. "Now I really need to go." He nodded and I turned and sprinted towards my new home, "Bye Nate!" I yelled over my shoulder before I was out of range and ran back home.

_Nate's POV_

After Mitchie left I was left thinking a lot about her. She seems like such a mystery but at the same not. I feel like there is a lot she is hiding about herself. Like, who is this Darren person and why did she get so nervous talking about him. It was like she was trying to run away from the conversation. Talking to her, felt so natural, as if we've known each other for years. But at the same time not. I am definitely going to be making it up to her. When I walk back to where this whole thing started only Jase was left, as per usual. He would be too clueless to walk away, so he just waits while Shane just disappears. I seriously don't get what is up with him. He is definitely going to be getting a piece of my mind later. Like yeah, he is mad at the label, we all are, but does he seriously have to take it out on everyone he comes into contact with? It's not like we don't feel the exact same way as him, but we just handle it better on the outside. Can't he do that? No, he has to be all rebellion jackass. "Come on Jase, lets go and find Mr. Ass."

"Mr. Ass? How can your ass be a person? It's just your butt."

I slapped my palm to my forehead, oh Jase, he is so clueless sometimes. "It's Shane, Jase. He's the ass."

"Huh? Shane's a butt? No he isn't, he is a person, he has a butt like everyone else but he isn't a butt that makes no sense."

"Nevermind Jase. Let's go find Shane."

"Okay! Do you think he'll give us the prize? I really hope it's a birdhouse, that would be so cool! Wait, that girl, that was so awesome, what she did right?"

"Ugh, Jase. He was being sarcastic about the prize thing. And it was really awesome what she did. She's a mystery for sure, but I definitely plan on finding out why and making it up for what she did." I was determined to get to know her and make it up to her for being the coolest person in the world for attacking Shane's ego.

**A/N- well there you go everyone. You've finally been introduced to Caitlyn and Connect Three. While Mitchie gives Tess and Shane a piece of her mind. I really hope you all liked it! I'll see you all soon next weekend with a new chapter! Have a great week/weekend. Love you all! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Well I'm back! I am so thankful of everyone so far that like my story! So grateful. I hope everyone had a great Easter if you celebrate it, I know I did. My school is a catholic one so I get a four-day weekend because of it which is so amazing, so that is why it is up now! Here is chapter four! I really hope you all like it as much as the rest is so far. But here you go, enjoy! **

**ELEVEN-ELEVEN, WISHES CAN HAPPEN IN REALITY**

**Chapter 4: Conversations and Storytelling**

**Mitchie's POV**

Okay, this day has most definitely gotten weirder than I thought was possible. I seriously must be dreaming or something. Maybe I am still asleep on the plane and we just haven't gotten there get and we are going to end up in a penthouse in the city, not have just made a fool of myself in front of the famous Connect 3, screamed at the Shane Grey, made friends with Caitlyn who is so alike me that its scary, has the entire top floor of the house to myself, a brand new car… like what is this? Is this real life because I am really not too sure right now? I really need to talk to Si, but even though I've been friends with her forever and we are best friends, I feel like she is just too different and that I feel like Caitlyn is who I really should be talking to instead. Ugh, my life is annoying. _Brother, if you really are watching over me, what is your take on this day? Is this your doing because I seriously don't know whether I want to thank you for it or get really mad at you? I am mad at you though for leaving me alone here. I love you so much, but did you really need to leave me alone. I don't have anyone to talk to that understands everything. Si, just can't understand but she tries it's just that she still can't. Maybe Caitlyn could but I don't know. Why can't you be here and understand and talk to me like you used to, when we'd stay up all night and just talk about everything and anything that came to our minds. I don't have that guy to talk to. I am so mad at you for that. You were the peanut butter to my fluff because I hated jelly, the lemon to the lemonade, whatever that'd be. You left me and I am standing alone, it is just fluff and whatever the 'ade' of the lemonade is, I think water and sugar or something. But you left me alone. The pea to my pod is gone. I really hate you for that. You left me alone to take on the world by myself. How could you do that to me? _I somehow ended up wandering in some park that is wicked beautiful, but walking really isn't working at the moment, so I just curled up with my knees to my chest under a shady tree and cried. I lost track of time and it was starting to get dark. My tears subsided a little bit but I just stayed against the tree and decided to call Si. I pulled out my phone and found her number and hit call.

_Ring ring ring. _

"Mi! Oh my god! How is LA?! I saw your text and have been so anxious to know what is happening there! Like is it nice? How's the home, school, any cute guys…" I lost track of her.

"Si! Whoa there! Take a chill pill and relax. I just really lost track of time. The jet lag and everything is overwhelming. I really don't know what to think of it here. Like we live in an actual house, not even in the city really. They say it is but I really don't know if I'd call it that. It's this huge house, beautiful actually, wicked beautiful and listen to this, in a gated community! Like seriously? Oh and listen to this too, they gave me an entire floor of the house to myself! My room is huge, closet like double the one I had, huge marble bathroom, and then I have a recording studio/music room, dance studio, and my own study/library! Like wow, and it's the top floor of the house as well!"

"Hold on your own floor?! Holy shit, that is awesome! Is it like a bribe or something to agreeing to go there?"

'No I don't think it's a bribe. I really don't get why they gave me the entire floor. But it's totally awesome. I know right? The entire floor is mine, there is no guest rooms or anything on that floor, just total mine. It is awesome. Like the entire back of the house is like a glass wall, so the entire back of my walls in my room, and dance studio is all glass, and I have a balcony that is amazing."

"But not in the city? That is just so not normal."

"I know it is hard to get used to. Like the shops are only like a 5 minute walk from the house which is wicked nice and totally convenient."

"I would say it'd be hard to get used to. Well that's a nice thing though. What about school? Is it horrible?"

"I don't really know; it was only my first day and all. It's a tad far away though kinda, but that doesn't matter because the rents got me my own car, a convertible at that!"

"Fuck yeah! That's tots cool! I can't believe they bought you a car!"

"Me either. But like school, bad but not bad. I got stared at by a lot of people, the perks of being the new kid. I kinda ran into a girl, she's wicked awesome though, may think I'm a tad of a nutcase but she is awesome! Oh and I may have given the bimbo miss popular girl a piece of my mind—"

"I like how you are a klutz but still end up being such a graceful person at the same time. That's cool though, its good that you met someone, I'll have to visit sometime and meet her. And wait, you yelled at someone on your first day? Way to make a great impression of yourself."

"Okay, she totally deserved it. And you need to get yourself here! And I can't help that I'm the most klutzy graceful person. And she so deserved it, she is a bottle blond who needed to get her head examined. Oh and you will never guess who it was either."

"Wait who?"

"TJ Tyler's daughter, Tess Tyler." On the other end of the line there was dead silence, "Si? You there?" Then there was a hearing losing screech on the other end. I had to pull the phone away and try and stop the ringing in my ears. "You didn't need to make me lose my hearing."

"TESS TYLER GOES TO YOUR SCHOOL?! HOLY SHIT THAT IS THE COOLEST THING IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! WAIT YOU YELLED AT HER? YOU SHOULD HAVE BECOME HER FRIEND SO YOU COULD MEET HER MOM!"

"Hey stop it! Weren't you listening to me? She is a bottle blonde bimbo who things that everyone worships her. There is no way I could ever befriend something like that."

"Whatever." See all she cares about is making something of yourself and be that popular type who hangs out with people like Tess. That is what makes us so different that it sucks sometimes to deal with her.

"Do you want to hear the rest of my oh so glorious day or do you not want to know what happened oh not so long ago?"

"Okay I'll shut up. Tell me the rest."

"Fine but before I go into it you need to promise me you won't scream bloody murder again. I like having hearing."

"I swear."

"Good. Okay so I got back to the new house and decided that I wanted to go check out the stores, which get my approval. And as I left a store and was heading home, I happen to run into someone else. No actually this was their fault though I must say because they were paying absolutely no attention to where they were walking. So they were blaming me about all this when they were the ones still standing while I was the one fallen on my ass. I was like you should apologize and everything. So 'he' was wearing sunglasses so I had no idea who it was. He was all it's my fault and that I should watch were I am going. I was yelling at him all this is his fault, and he was like 'do you know who I am" and you could only make out eyes but I couldn't tell really but he was a little bit familiar. Then these two other guys came running up yelling at him for leaving and that is where I catch the names of them all and I figure out who they are. Now no screaming please, the one I happen to run into happened to be the Shane Grey and his band mates, Nate Black and Jason White were the ones to come up to him—" Screeching occurred again, "I thought I said no screaming!"

"Sorry, but like seriously! OMG LIKE THAT IS AMAZING! That rare chance that you were talking about and you happen to run into the CONNECT 3!"

"Okay, yeah I know, I ran into the legendary Connect 3. But that's not even the end of it. I may have sorta screamed at Shane and told him what I thought of him without being blatant whatsoever."

"Hold on, you yelled at Shane Grey! Are you serious? You could have been arrested or something."

"Yes I yelled at him. But he seriously did deserve what was coming to him. It left Nate and Jason speechless I must say. Jaw dropped from both of them and I think I deflated part of Shane's huge ego. Oh and when I left, all of a sudden I hear my name being called and when I turn around I have the Nate chasing after me! And we talked and he was like thanking me and everything and that he has to make it up to me."

"Wait, so you yelled at him, shocked the others, and then talked to Nate and had him thanking you?"

"Oh yeah. Oh and did I forget I may have Nate's personal phone number." I held the phone away from my ear in preparedness for what was coming. Good thing too because I am pretty sure her scream got louder than the other times beforehand. I put my phone back to my ear hoping she was done…. Nope, she kept screaming.

"YOU HAVE HIS NUMBER?! HOLY SHIT THAT IS TOTALLY AMAZING! ARE YOU SERIOUS? THAT JUST SEEMS TOTALLY UNREAL! LIKE YOU ARE SO LUCKY!"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Wait what's wrong? You should be squealing with me!"

"Yeah, but the thing is that I kept thinking out loud that this was all unreal and how I totally am being pranked or something, and he kept saying it was real. And then I might have under my breath said something to Darren like he better not have anything to do with it thinking he didn't hear me, but Nate definitely has good hearing because he heard me and asked who Darren was. I tried to get out of there so fast because I was going to breakdown or something and so I lied saying that my parents needed me home how they must be worried and slipped saying "after last time" with it and he questioned that as well and I like bolted away after we switched numbers so I didn't have to end up bawling in front of him."

It was silent for a minute, "Oh sweetie. It is going to be okay. He probably has already forgotten about that whole thing. He is a rockstar. He has so much going on that it is probably already forgotten." See this is why she doesn't really get it. I think it's so funny because she absolutely loves them and doesn't seem to remember that Nate is the smarter one than the others and probably will remember it. He has a bigger brain capacity than the others.

"Yeah I hope so Si. I really wish he could just forget that." I lied. I know he isn't going to forget or let it go at the least. "Look Si, I really should get back to the new house. It is getting wicked late and I should go before my parents flip any more than they are already going to."

"Okay Mi. Call me soon! And make sure to fill me in on all the deets please! Love you and miss you like crazy!"

"Gotcha. And I love and miss you like crazy too! Talk to you as soon as possible! Bye!" Ugh, finally. I love her, I do. But come on. She needs to take a chill pill. I really think there is something up with her. Like she is putting up an act or something because she's seemed so different lately. Whatever, I have a new life. A new friend who is totally awesome and I am so going to tell her about the rest of this. She so needs to hear about what just happened.

I finally made it back to the new house and I don't really know what to expect. We don't have any furniture here yet. There is nothing. Just the bit that we shipped with us on the plane, which is more clothes instead of bedding stuff. Great parents, they should have had everything else shipped before coming here or something. I am in no way going to be happy if I have to sleep on the floor.

"Hunny? Is that you? Finally, I was getting seriously worried!" Came my mom out of breath from some other room.

"It's fine mom. Really, I just looked around, collided with someone, and then walked around a park and talked to Si for awhile. Plus, it's not even that late. It's only 7 o'clock mom. Not that late."

"But still hunny. You've been gone since like around 4. It's been a long time. I was scared something happened."

"Chill okay! You could have just called me or something. Like come on."

"Okay fine. Look, your dad and I have done a little work. Not much. A lot of the bulk of the actual furniture stuff won't be here for awhile so blow up beds or something looks like what it is going to be."

"Ugh, come on please mom, no way am I sleeping on a blow up bed. It will throw out my back. Ugh. No thanks."

"Well I don't care. I am not paying for a hotel for your posture. Look, find something else to do. You can deal with it yourself."

"Fine!" Ugh. So I went up to my private floor and I just walked around. I went out to the balcony and just looked everything over.

_Ringringringringringring. _

"Yello?"

"Mitchie?" I yeahuh'ed it. "It's Caitlyn!"

"Caitlyn hi! Wow it is wicked great to talk to you even though its only been a few hours! Wow I sound pathetic."

"Hahaha, no you don't sound pathetic! I am pretty sure if you were pathetic then there isn't a word for what I am because I am the one who called you first!"

"No you aren't what so ever! I almost called you a few hours ago after what happened after school."

"Wait what happened after school?! And you totally should have called me! Why didn't you?" I love her already! She it totally like me!

"Oh my god, I have to tell you but later, I am trying to allow my mom to let me get a hotel room or something because we have no furniture yet. But I so wish I did, I called my friend from home and that might have been a bad mistake because when I told her about my day she literally burst my eardrums or something."

"You better tell me what happened! And lame, friends should realize that eardrums are a necessity when you are in music and all. You need to be able to hear. I mean some have only one ear but you have another right? But if you have two you definitely need your eardrums, they're essential. And wait, nowhere to sleep? Ew. What do they want you to do? Sleep on the floor? An air mattress? Ew gross."

"Oh thank god! Someone else realizes that the floor or an air mattress is not the way to sleep. So not okay. She is like completely clueless to that. Ugh. Oh I know, everytime she screamed bloody murder I yelled at her for it. Even when I told her not to spaz out she still did. Screamed for like a good chunk of the time. I am hoping you take it way better than her."

"Oh I will! I promise to take it better than her! No problems there. You know my parents probably wouldn't mind if you guys wanted to stay at my house until you have furniture. We have a ton of space. And then we could have a sleepover and we can talk all night!"

"Oh my god! Seriously? That would be totally awesome! I so need to tell you about earlier. Are you sure they wouldn't care? I mean its like dinnertime. I don't want to impose and I am guessing neither do they."

"They so won't. They love company. Plus, it is just usually take out. My parents burn most that they touch. My dad can burn water. It's pretty bad. They force formal dinners every night but its just like take out, what's the point. Here I'll be right back." Like a minute later she was back, "They said it was fine! They love company! Come! I'll text you the address!"

"Wow, totally cool! I'll go tell my parents! See you in awhile!" I hung up and I ran down the many stairs to find my parents. "Mom! Dad! Where are you guys?"

"In the kitchen darling!" I ran into the kitchen and halted when I made it through the door almost colliding with my dad, no more collisions to add onto the day, please!

"Hey guys, I solved the no sleeping arrangements thing! My new friend Caitlyn Geller, invited us all to stay at their house till there is furniture in ours. She says they have tons of room and her parents are totally looking forward to it. Oh yeah, and even though its like dinnertime they said it doesn't matter and they don't care because we aren't imposing to them because they usually do takeout anyways and love company!"

"Really? Are you sure darling?"

"Yes they are totally okay with it all! She's wicked nice and totally cool."

"Okay, I am okay with this and will agree to it but only with one condition." Oh great, mom and a condition. Who knows what it could be. "They must allow me to cook a dinner. I would feel horrible making them have to have takeout while I love cooking and would love to give them a nice home cooked meal."

"Okay cool. I really don't think they'll care. They will probably be happy about it. Caitlyn says that they usually do takeout anyways. Parents are a mess in the kitchen… burning water bad."

"Yikes. Get some clothes together and we'll plan to leave in a few."

"Okay dad! I'll tell you when I get the address." I ran upstairs and found clothes but made sure to text Caitlyn first. Hey! So my parents are a go on this. The only exception is that my mom is making you all allow her to cook a dinner. Just send me the address and we'll be over soon! Can't wait! ~Mitchie. I grabbed pajamas and some clothes for tomorrow, some toiletries, shoes, makeup, my bag, songbook, a book, and a few other things. I then ran back down the stairs.

Hiya! So my address is 5675 Prieston Way. Oh and I think my parents aren't going to care whatsoever about the meal. Probably be happy to see a home cooked meal instead of takeout cartons. See ya soon girlie! –Caitlyn. I sent back a smile face and told her we are on the way.

"Guys lets go! I have the address!" They were in the foyer within just a couple minutes.

"So are we taking more than one car or are we going together?"

"Doesn't matter lets just go."

"How about you take yours so that you can have it to go to school and whatnot. We're going to want to have the rental so we can get stuff done during the day." I nodded and got in my car and plugged in the address. I led the way because my parents didn't have the address. So I plugged it into Rechard the GPS and went on my way. Weirdly enough she is in the gated community as well just a street or so away. I pulled up to her house and it is like mine, really big. She was already standing on the porch with a bright smile on her face. I told you, I love her already. I turned off the car and grabbed my bag and locked the car once I was out. My parents were right behind me with theirs as well.

"Caitlyn! Hi!" I ran up to her but she met me half way and tackled me into a huge hug. With the force we both had into that we ended up falling over on top of each other on the grass. We burst out laughing and my parents were giving us a weird look and I am pretty sure that the people on the porch were her parents giving us that same look. We shyly smiled and got up.

"Mitchie! I feel like its been forever since I've seen you, even though in theory its only been like a couple hours."

"I have to totally agree with that statement. But you've missed so much in that period of time. I totally need to fill you in. By the way, I figure I should introduce you guys now. These are my parents, Steve and Connie Torres and mom and dad, this is Caitlyn Geller, coolest person ever!" Caitlyn waved hello, but both of them pulled her into a hug, weird.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Torres. It's great to meet you. And Mitchie, you totally need to fill me in here. You are making me go crazy because you won't tell me!"

"Oh I will!"

"And it's just Connie and Steve Caitlyn dear. We don't like feeling old." I just rolled my eyes at my parents while Caitlyn was trying to not burst into laughter.

"Okay, Mrs. I mean Connie. And I'd like to introduce you all to my parents. This is Mark and Michelle Geller. This is Connie and Steve and their totally awesome daughter and my friend Mitchie Torres." The parents shook hands and I waved and said a 'hi' but instead I got pulled into hugs as well, strange.

"It's great to meet you all. And please before you even say Mr. and Mrs. Geller, we are just Mark and Michelle to you as well." Caitlyn burst into laughter as I bit my lip from laughing and nodded. "Now, lets get inside and get everything situated. I hear that we are getting offered a dinner made by you Connie?" My mom nodded, "Wonderful! Now, the kitchen is right through there, you can find everything you need. But I must warn you there is not much because we are not much of cooks." My mom nodded and went in the direction he told her. She did bring some of her own supplies I think. "Now, I'll show you Steve where you and Connie will be. And Caitlyn you show Mitchie?" Caitlyn enthusiastically nodded and pulled me up the stairs. She yanked me through a room, which I am guessing is hers. It is cherry red with a black and white accent wall, which her bed is against. Totally awesome. I was pulled onto her bed and she stared at me.

"Okay, spill!"

"First off, awesome room!"

"Thanks! I love it, okay now what happened you must tell!"

"No freaking out please!?"

She nodded and held up a hand, "I swear." I nodded in acceptance, "Now tell me!"

I nodded, "Okay, so after school I went back to my home but since there was like nothing there yet I decided to explode the shops and everything since it's like 5 minutes away. By the way we are like a street apart from each other!"

"Seriously? That is so cool! Now keep sharing!"

"Okay so after looking around a bit I decided it was getting late and I should get home. So I exited a store and someone collided with me."

"Wow, are you like a klutz or something? You ran into another person?"

"No, they ran into me!"

"Okay I believe you! Keep going please!"

"Okay, so they were able to catch themselves but I couldn't because they totally ran into me so I ended up on my ass. I was like are you going to apologize or something for this? They were all like its my fault, and I was like not at all. So their sunglasses slipped down their nose a bit so you could see a pair of eyes staring at you. They is a he by the way, and he was like "Do you know who I am?" I just stared at him like he was nuts because no I didn't, a vague idea maybe. Like you know when their familiar but you can't figure it out and it's where it will come to you way after the point?" she nodded, "Okay so that is how it was with me. Then these two other guys came running up to him mad. And they were familiar as well but I couldn't figure it out, it was at the tip of my tongue. But then when names were mentioned I knew who I was staring at and who I ran into."

"You can't leave me hanging here girlie! Tell me! Who did you run into?"

**A/N- ooOOH a cliffhanger for Caitlyn and you all even though you already know what Mitchie is going to be telling Caitlyn. I really hope that you like it so far! It's wicked appreciative that you all seem so enthusiastic about it! I would love some love from everyone so I know that everyone does like it because it really means the world to me. I'll see you all next weekend with a new chapter so stay tuned! Love you all! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Why hello my lovely readers! We are back with chapter 5 of "Eleven-Eleven". I seriously can't believe I am already this far along. And keeping up with it too. Normally I get so distracted or something that I can't update for a while but I am so happy to actually keeping to a schedule right now. Hurray for me there! I am so happy to see all the positives responses to this! It blows my mind sometimes that people are really liking my stories that I've been writing on here. But no need for me to rant about being happy, here is chapter 5 of the story! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**ELEVEN-ELEVEN, WISHES CAN HAPPEN IN REALITY**

**Chapter 5: Dinner and Explanations**

"You promised no freaking out okay." She nodded. "Okay, so the one and only guy who I happen to run into was THE Shane Grey. And it was Nate Black and Jason White who came up to him. I happen to collide with the Connect 3…." I stopped eyeing her hoping she doesn't freak out. Her eyes were bugging out of her eyes wicked far. Oh crap.

"Wait seriously, you met Connect 3?! You ran into the Shane Grey?" I nodded slowly scared for what was coming. "Hold on. I promised to not freak so excuse me one sec," she ran out onto a balcony off her room closed the doors leaving only a crack left and screamed so loud that you could probably hear her back in Boston. She walked back in and left the doors open this time, "Okay, all good. Sorry."

"It's fine. My friend from home, Sierra, like spazzed out. She absolutely loves Jason and told me before I left that if I were to ever happen to run into them say that she wants to marry him one day. No way was that happening."

"It's fine. See I do love them. Well more like Nate. He is adorable and I just want to touch his curls and muss them up and play with them. They look so soft! Sorry. Freak out over. I don't love them as much as I used to though. Shane jerk of the world Grey has been a total turnoff to the band."

"Holy shit! No way, that is exactly how I feel about them too! Shane butt-faced miscreant Grey totally is a jerk and made my love of them totally go away a lot. I still like them but pissed off at him."

"Oh thank god I am not the only one. Everyone at school you will soon realize IDOLIZES them and Shane. So wait back to what happened with you and them before I interrupted, what happened once you figured out who they were."

"Okay, so here it goes. Nate had run up to Shane pissed off about him leaving the set of something. And he was being his jerky sarcastic Shane self and was like well you found me want a prize and Jason was like yay a prize and it all clicked then. Then Nate looked at me and was like who is this. I told him my name before Shane could be a jerk about me. So I said my name, and then I turned to Shane and gave him a piece of my mind."

"Hold on a second. You yelled at Shane?! Nice! That is so awesome! What did you even say? That is so fricken awesome!"

I laughed, at least she responded way better than Si. "Let's see," I wanted to get back into the character of how I was when I yelled at him. "I said "Mr. Egotistical jerk who thinks that the world revolves around him. But newsflash jerk of the century! It doesn't! You do not get to waltz around thinking that because you are not the only human being on this planet. Learn respect and manners and oh yeah learn to say your sorry for once. But I forgot, you're an ego built POPstar who only cares about himself. But learn maybe to be a human being and know this entire thing was your fault!" I just gave him a total piece of my mind. I totally could have said more but I didn't."

"Holy Fuck. That. Is. The. Coolest. Thing. In. The. ENTIRE WORLD! I can't believe you said that to him. Like he is famous!"

"Oh I know. I shocked myself. I think my anger was meant for my parents and all, but I let it go at him. Let's just say I think I left Nate and Jason completely and wickedly stunned. I am pretty sure their jaws were dropped and catchin' some flies."

"You shocked the other two-thirds of Connect 3? The Nate and Jason? Nice! That is so awesome. Then what happened?"

"Well—"

"GIRLS TIME FOR DINNER!" yelled her dad, which I think is Mark.

"Okay, I'll tell you more later."

"You have to! Come on lets go!" She pulled me off her bed and dragged my downstairs. I am glad that I was interrupted because I am not sure how she is going to react to hearing about the conversation with Nate.

When we hit the main level I was hit with the smells of my mom's food. Yum. I love when she cooks, always delicious. "Holy crap what is that amazing smell."

"Mom's food."

"Does it always smell this amazing? So mouth watering?" I just nodded smiling. "Sweet. You are going to have to expect me over for dinner a lot once your house is done." I just smiled and nodded. I am totally okay with that.

We walked through a hallway to a dining room. I sat next Caitlyn and my parents across from us, with Caitlyn's at the heads of the table. "What'd you cook mom?"

"A roast and mashed potatoes and vegetables." Yum, my favorite.

"Nice choice. My favorite."

"Mine too." Oh dad, we love the same foods. Which is anything.

"It smells delicious, Connie."

"Why thank you Caitlyn." She smiled and nodded back at mom. We said grace and dug into the food.

It was a little later and we were having a coffee and desert break. That's when I felt a nudge in my side. I looked at Caitlyn and just stared at her giving her a 'what' look. "What happened next?!" She whisper-yelled.

"Can't this wait? I'll tell you later."

"No. Spill."

I groaned. If I tell her she is going to spaz out and scare everyone. "I left them stunned and walked away and headed for home, but…"

"But what? You can't tell me you just yelled at the Shane Grey, met Connect 3, and then just walked away. Come on."

"Okay fine. And for your information, I did just leave them like that except I excused myself, instead of just walking away. Fine, after I left, I was not that far, and I heard my name being called. I turned around and it was Nate and he—"

"NATE! NATE CALLED AFTER YOU?! WHAT DID HE SAY! THAT IS SO COOL!" I looked around the table and saw all four adults staring right at us. I slapped the palm of my hand to my forehead. This is the reason why I wanted to wait to tell her. I heard a quiet 'oops' come from her.

"What is going on? Girls?"

"Nothing mom. I was just telling Caitlyn about something." My mom gave that 'oh' face.

"N—" I immediately clamped my hand over her mouth. I knew she was going to tell them that wasn't what was going on. I didn't want to get into everything with them. They would be all you ran into someone and didn't apologize without knowing what really happened, that I was on my worst possible behavior with them. Well that'd be mom, but dad he'd probably be all 'way to go!' but that's just him. I gave her a shut it look. She slouched ever so slightly and ducked her head but not enough to make a difference for the parents to question. But they were back into their own world now. I moved over so I could reach her ear.

"I'll tell you the rest later, when the parents aren't hear to witness everything." With that she perked right up and we entered back into the conversation area with the parents.

"So Connie, you're an amazing cook! I wish I could cook, but my husband and I are not the best at it."

Caitlyn scoffed, "Mom, Dad burned water. You can't do much better."

"Hey, we never claimed to be good at cooking."

"You know I could teach you guys something."

"Really? That would be amazing!"

"Uh mom are you sure about that, you seriously shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen, dad either."

"No, my mom is a professional. She knows how do deal with disastrous people in kitchen. It should be on her lists of specialties."

"A professional? Wait are you the Connie Torres, well renowned caterer?!" My mom just nodded at Caitlyn's mom. "Wow! That is why your name sounded so familiar. I've always wished to go to something that you catered but they were always so far away that I could never make the trip to go to one. And then without me recollecting the name you are here! Wow." Haha, she sounds completely mind-blown right now. It is actually really funny to witness. That is like anyone who realizes that she is my mom, they have like a heart attack. It's like relax please, she is a person too.

"Those events weren't all that great." They really weren't, I've been to a few to help, pretty boring if you ask me. "But think of this, you didn't have to spend a ton of money just to attend one of those events. You just got a free meal, that's a way better deal. Plus you were nice enough to open your home to us."

"The money wouldn't have bothered me! I just wanted to able to go because you catered it. But you are right, this is so much better!"

Caitlyn and I sat there snickering at comments that the adults kept saying. They are so strange. We weren't really paying attention to the conversation any longer so when we heard our names we jumped. "Huh?" We both simultaneously said. We looked up and everyone was leaving the table, dinner must be done with. Whoops, I guess we zoned out a bit longer than we thought. We got up but I was more like dragged right back upstairs by Caitlyn.

"Backtrack from earlier, NATE CALLED AFTER YOU?! OH MY GOD, WHAT'D HE SAY? SPILL EVERYTHING NOW!"

"Okay, relax a bit. And yeah, he called after me. He wanted to apologize for Shane's attitude and how they applaud me for being like that to Shane. We just talked about random things. It was really not that big of a deal though."

"Not a big deal? You talked to Nate Black of Connect 3, let alone met them all. You told off the Shane Grey. They were grateful to you for being like that to him. That is amazing! You did something people would die to do!"

I looked at her confused, "Which is what?"

"Meeting them! Having a conversation with Nate. You are so lucky!"

"It really is no biggie. Like he is a person too. He is more than just some celebrity."

"I get it really I do. I know he is a person."

"Good."

"Wait why are you so defensive to this?"

"My mom gets it all the time for who she is. She is not just a cook, she is a wife and my mom. People always just make big deals about it. Like when they find out I'm her daughter everyone freaks out. It sucks."

"Oh, that really sucks. I'm sorry. I hope you know none of that stuff matters to me. Not my parents either, my mom is just a really huge fan."

"I know that you don't. Your parents as well."

"Really? How?"

"Well when we met, you didn't know who my mom was and even after finding out, nothings changed. With your parents, they didn't even know us and they invited us in, then when your parents found out about my mom neither changed who they were. They just kept being themselves. When people meet me or my parents, you know whether they are the people just looking to be friends with us because they already know who we are and freak out about it."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah."

The rest of the night we talked about everything that we could think about. We talked about our pasts and future goals, dreams, and everything. But there was one point where things got a bit rocky. We were talking about other siblings, Caitlyn has an older brother in college so he is gone a lot. When she asked me, I stuttered and she knew something was up. "Mitchie? Hey are you okay?" I just nodded immediately to try and conceal everything. But that never seems to work, I could feel the tears building up in the corners of my eyes. "No you aren't." She sat next to me and hugged me tightly. That was what made the tears actually fall. "You don't have to talk about if you don't want to. But if you want to, I am here. Or if you just need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be here." I smiled at her.

"No, you know what. I'll tell you. It is going to be rocky though. I might breakdown at one point. It is just a hard subject to talk about." She nodded as if she understood. "I don't really go and talk about it because I don't want people feeling bad for me all the time." I took a deep breath, "A couple years ago, me and my younger brother Darren decided that we wanted to go to a midnight premiere showing of a movie together. I more like begged him to come. I wanted to go with friends but none of them were allowed, but I knew Darren and I both have been begging our parents to go and see it. They agreed that he was allowed to come because I was going and that it was not that far away from out home. So we walked because no one really wants to drive in the city at night, plus it was a beautiful night to walk. On our way back from the movie we were talking about the movie about everything we liked and what we didn't. We were laughing, enjoying the night when all of a sudden" I broke, more tears fell, "where all of a sudden, a drunk driver came out of nowhere and h-he wrapped his car around the telephone pole and the impact when it came around again hit my brother." That is where I broke down completely into ballistic tears. Caitlyn kept to her word and never let go of me and let me cry my eyes out. I composed myself a bit enough to talk, but that took a good 10 minutes probably. "It killed him instantly from the impact. Everyday from then on I will keep believing it was my fault."

"What? It is not your fault. It is the asshole that was stupid enough to drive drunk. He is the one at fault. It could never be your fault."

"No, I am the one who dragged him out of the house. If I wasn't so determined to see that movie, he could be alive right now. I was stupid."

"It wasn't your fault. He willingly went with you, which was his decision; you did not drag him out. It was a freak accident, it could happen to anyone, your brother was just unlucky enough to be the one to get hit."

"Let's just forget about it please. Happier topics now please!" But before she could respond my phone went off. I went over to it and saw that I had a text. Hey Mitchie, at least I hope so, I really don't hope you gave me a fake number. I hope you know that I am making it up to you for earlier. –Nate. "Holy shit."

**A/N- well there you go everyone! Chapter 5! I hope you all enjoyed it! Chapter 6 will be up next weekend! Have a great week and I love you all! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Ah, well hello my lovely readers and my new readers as well! I want to thank EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU ALL for reviewing, adding it to your favorites and following this story. It means the world to me because writing is one of my biggest passions and it means the world to me that you all are loving it! So this is all for you! By the way, welcome to chapter 6 of "Eleven-Eleven"! I can't even believe I am this far along already and actually keeping up with everything too! **

**ALSO I'D LOVE TO SAY A HAPPY MARATHON MONDAY WEEKEND (or Patriot's Day weekend)!**

**Enjoy the story! **

**ELEVEN-ELEVEN, WISHES CAN HAPPEN IN REALITY**

**Chapter 6: "Say what?!" and Phone Conversations**

_Last Time on "Eleven-Eleven"_

"_Let's just forget about it please. Happier topics now please!" But before she could respond my phone went off. I went over to it and saw that I had a text. Hey Mitchie, at least I hope so, I really don't hope you gave me a fake number. I hope you know that I am making it up to you for earlier. –Nate. "Holy shit."_

"What? Who is it from?" I walked over to her and showed her the screen. "HOLY SHIT! IT"S NATE! EEEP!" I glared at her. "Sorry, but you have to respond!"

"Oh fine." _Hi Nate. Yeah, I gave you my real number. I wouldn't sink low enough to fake a number. Actually I probably would I just didn't have time to come up with one plus it didn't seem fair to you for me to fake a number. You seriously don't have to make it up to me. I'm fine. –Mitchie_.

"I still can't believe you have his number and he texted you! That is seriously one of the coolest things in the entire world!"

Look Mitchie, I really don't think that it's fair that you did Jason and I this huge thing and we don't get to make it up to you somehow. And that's nice of you to not fake a number or go gallivanting around saying you had it because I've had people get ahold of my number or figure it out some way or another and I've had to change it too many times to count. –Nate. That made me laugh out loud. Caitlyn gave me a weird look and I showed it to her again and she was laughing too. "Poor Nate. I don't think I could ever keep track of my number that I had if that was me and had to change my number multiple times, I can barely ever remember mine now and I've it for years."

I nodded in agreement. "Ditto. I can barely remember mine now. I am so grateful sometimes that it is always at the top of my contact list so I remember it." Yeah it's true, I can't remember my number for the life of me. I can remember lyrics, dance moves, equipment work, actual music, but not my own phone number. Judge me, go straight ahead.

"Same here! If my number wasn't there either I would have to have it like my wallpaper or something on it so I could remember it."

"Me too. It's bad that I can't remember it. I can remember so much but not a measly phone number for a phone with a number I've had since I first got a phone and use all the time."

"Same on my end."

_I really don't care though Nate. The thing is, I am glad that I yelled at the jerky popstar. I didn't do it as a favor for you either remember, I just yelled at him because I wanted to. I swear to you, I need nothing in return for doing it, it was my pleasure. I would have done it no matter what and just walked away and said nothing to all of you, no offense though because it was great meeting you and Jason, but the jerk? That wasn't a big deal, the only perk was getting to yell at him because I have always thought it'd be fun to just get to yell at someone because you just felt like it in the moment. And yikes. I can't even remember my number that I have had since forever, so I don't know even get how you even can keep your number straight after so many changes. –Mitchie__._

I just rolled my eyes at him through my phone and spoke, "I seriously don't get why he is so determined to make it up to me. Like it is totally not that big of a deal."

"Well it is really sweet of him to do it though. It must be a big deal to them because he wouldn't go to such lengths right now when he only met you today, for not that long to make it up to you. I would jump at the chance to hang out with him."

"That's because you like fawn over him or something. I mean its nice and everything but I don't need anything in return to it. I loved doing it because I always wanted to get the chance to meet a washed up or just someone famous at that who was a jerk or whatnot and give him a piece of my mind because well I always thought it'd be fun to do, which it totally was."

Caitlyn laughed at me, "Okay, I don't fawn over him first of all. I think he is amazing at what he does and is veryveryvery attractive, but I don't fawn over him. Yes if I were to actually meet him or whatnot I would maybe pass out. I wouldn't scream and go all fan girl on him because that is rude and I think he probably gets enough of it as it is and really doesn't need another person being like that. I'd treat him like a normal person. And secondly, you are so weird. I mean I would love to do it too, but there is no way I'd ever have the guts to actually do it."

"Eh, you see, I don't think that I would really have ever had the guts to do it either."

"But you did."

"Very true, I did. So I guess I did have the guts to do it. And it was wicked awesome. I don't think I have ever had more fun yelling at someone before. And, awe! You definitely fawn over him and I can notice it when I haven't even known you a day." She shrugged at me, I just rolled my eyes and continued. "I can't lie though, for having actually met them in person and everything, they are attractive. Even the jerk."

I seriously couldn't deny them their looks. They are all seriously wicked attractive. Way better than seeing the pictures, mentions on HotTunes, and everything. Up close and personal you can actually see their actual eye colors and that all their hair is something you want to play with. Even Mr. Jerk, actually him especially, his long straight black raven hair, looks wicked soft and something I wouldn't mind running my hands through. Wait a second, I am not wanting to run my hands through it, I hate him, I would love to go in the cover of night and cut off all his hair and do the 'Look at me! Look at me! Look what I have!' dance and then just get rid of it. Okay, I really am not that cruel and wouldn't do that to someone with such good hair. But the other two also had some great looking hair on their heads, Nate being all curly and crazy while Jason's was more leading towards Mr. Jerks. I wonder if you were to cut off one of Nate's curls, would you be able to tell or would it just blend in like nothings changed? Hmm.

I am not kidding here. We are going to make it up to you. It's weird, after you left Jase and I went back to where we live with Shane. We thought he wouldn't be there, but there he was in the kitchen making dinner. HIMSELF! Like we knew he could cook but once he started being a jerk he stopped and would never touch anything making someone else do it for him. He was pleasant too, no jerk present the entire night! Something you said must have hit home on him or something because it was like the old Shane was back again. So, get this through your head please, WE. ARE. MAKING. IT. UP. TO. YOU. FOR. GIVING. US. OUR. FRIEND. BACK! And I don't get how I remember it either. I mean there has been times when I have to give my number to someone like a manager or something because it's a new number again. But I really need to get the numbers straight and stop putting multiple past numbers together. Let's just say that was not a good time because it was my manager I did it to, and he didn't think it was really funny. It's not like I meant to but I did by accident. –Nate.

I think out of pure shock I happen to drop my phone right on the ground. Good thing a case is there to protect it from me, the abusive owner. Shane wasn't a jerk? He cooks? They think something I had said made this happen? Say what? I am pretty sure my jaw dropped to the ground and I was frozen or something. "Mitchie? HELLO?! You there?" I nodded really slowly still not comprehending what he told me. "What did he say that has you so shell-shocked?" I slowly pointed my finger at my phone, meaning for her to read it. She picked up the phone, understanding what I was telling her to do, and it was silent in the room. All of a sudden though, I heard another bang on the floor, meaning my phone was dropped again. "Shit. Wow." I just nodded at her just as slowly as the first time still trying to comprehend it all. I think she was too because her room was really silent.

But suddenly, it wasn't quite silent anymore. The silence was broken with my ringtone blaring through the room. That was when the two of us partially clicked back into reality. I went and picked up my phone not even paying attention to the caller id, I was still trying to mull over that last thing he said. "Yeahuh?" I said still fazed out not really paying attention.

"Mitchie?" I all of a sudden dropped my phone again, landing with another bang. Thank you case, I think you love my phone, more than I do or something. Caitlyn gave me a confused look and I couldn't even respond to her. She went and picked up the phone for me.

"Mitchie's phone."

"Hi, it's Nate. Is everything okay? She—" Another bang. Poor phone. Now Caitlyn was just as shocked as me. Why was he calling me? Texting was easier.

You could here a faint "Hello? Anyone there? Mitchie?" Coming from my phone. Caitlyn was looking at me telling me to talk to him. I shook my head no fast. I mouthed to her, "No way! Why is he calling? Texting is easier. He could ask about something from earlier, that I won't be able to handle and I'll have to hang up on him, which is such a rude thing to do, so I don't breakdown! There is no way!" She shook her head, "You got to Mitchie, I'm not doing, I am totally about to have a fan girl moment – that I don't want to have— and scream. Plus he doesn't know who I am, and is totally going to ask because I answered your phone. He called you, you have to talk to him. I'll be here for you though if you need to breakdown though." I groaned in agreement to what she was saying because I knew what she said was true and I had to be the one to answer it since it is my phone.

I slowly picked up my phone seeing he was still there surprisingly. "Nate?" I said slowly.

"Mitchie! Yeah. You all of a sudden stopped answering my texts so I got worried that something was up or wrong. But what in the world just happened and why did I head a multiple clanks or whatnot and who was the other person?"

I looked for a clock and saw the time. Wow, I didn't realize that we sat there in silent shock for so long. Whoopsie. "Ha, uh yeah. Sorry about that. I am at my new friend Caitlyn's house, the girl I ran into first today. That's who answered the phone the second time. I didn't realize that it was that long between your last text. Sorry about that. Nothing was wrong per-se. And the clanks were my phone hitting the floor a few times, I think pure shock was the reason for that."

"Nothing was wrong per-se?"

"Not really. Lets just say that we both might have gone into shock. See I told Cait about everything with you all earlier and we were laughing at how we both have a common problem with remembering phone numbers, and questioning how you do it, and how it is actually really funny what happened with your manager, no offense. But instead of laughing at that in the moment, I fell into shock about what you said about Shane and that is phone being dropped the first time at this moment, then I just pointed at my phone for her to read it because she was wondering if I was okay and then she dropped my phone too, so that is number 2 phone drop, out of shock. I guess we didn't realize how long we were like that until we heard my phone go off. I didn't look at the caller id, so I didn't know it was you and I was still a tad fazed out, and so when I heard your voice, I fell into shock again for some reason but not as bad as last but that was the first dropping of my phone for you but third really at this point of time. Then Cait just picked it up confused and answered it, and fell into shock because well, it is you, and you are famous and well yeah, so yeah, that was phone drop two for you but four for us, and yeah, so we couldn't move for a while, but I think I'm fine now, just shocked you stayed on the line that long."

He laughed, "Sorry. Didn't mean to put you into shock more than once. And to more than just one person. Whoops. Tell your friend sorry as well."

This is going to be bad. She might faint or scream. I decided that it didn't matter to me though. "Cait?" She turned and looked at me confused. "I like it, its less formal, plus Cait is easier to say and less of a mouthful." She nodded, "Oh and Nate," I said playfully raising my eyebrows at her, "says he's sorry for putting you into shock with me." Her eyes literally like bugged out of her head and she just ran out onto the balcony but forgot to close the door this time and squealed really loud. I just laughed at her and went back to my conversation leaving her squealing in the background. "All good."

"Uh, what is that in the background?"

"You don't even want to know." I said laughing looking back at still squealing Caitlyn. I rolled my eyes and focused back on the call.

"Okay then." You could definitely hear the confusion in his voice. But it was better to probably not telling him that Cait like loves him and totally wickedly fawns over him. "So, look really thank you for the Shane thing. He seriously is changed or something because the dinner thing was one, but he then cleaned up too. I don't get it, he all of a sudden just changed. We had a feeling that if he was there that he was going to blow his lid or something and freak out about earlier, but instead he cooked, he hasn't cooked in at least a couple years at that. It has probably been since around when we first started that he would cook all the time, he used to love it but then all of a sudden stopped, we didn't get what was up with him, we thought he would never cook again, that he lost his love of cooking." Wow I never expected that about him. I could never think of him as someone to like cooking, let alone being able to cook.

"Wait hold on, I am going to try and process this and not fall into shock again, like last time you mentioned this. He cooks?!"

"Yeah, it is something not many people really know about him."

"I'll say." I said shocked. "I never would have guessed."

"Yeah. But seriously something you said when you ran into each other—"

"Seriously though, he ran into me."

"But let me see, if you were paying attention you would have noticed that he wasn't and would have moved out of the way, so I think the not paying attention goes both ways."

"I was paying attention, but my goal was to get back to the new house without totally getting lost. Plus one can be paying attention but still get run into by someone."

"Sure. That is totally what happens."

"It does!"

"Whatever. But as I was saying, something you said when you were yelling at him must really have gotten to him. I don't know how to describe it but seriously though, it was weirder than weird. It's just that lately, he can't do one thing nice. He just goes around with the attitude. Then all of a sudden he gets yelled at by you and poof all of a sudden he is civil, nice, and was cooking again."

"Well that doesn't mean that I am the reason for it. He could have just wanted to change himself, realizing that how he's been acting is not okay. I mean when you aren't famous then you can act and behave however you want but when you are you have to not be a totally douche. Well at least I don't think you should be."

"No you aren't supposed to at all. Even though we might want to be a jerk about things we are supposed to be at least civil. So when he acts like that it gets us all into trouble even though it is just him being like that because we are all apart of the band. And to tell you the truth, I really think that it was you. Nobody ever dares to try and put him in his place other than Jase, and I. Then you came along and let him have it."

"What about your managers, and everyone who deals with the band don't they get mad at him and yell at him all the time?"

"Well yeah they do. But if he won't listen to us his best friends and band mates who are practically his brothers, then what makes you think that he is going to listen to them? He usually just walks away or gets in a screaming match with them. Or they are scared of him because they don't know if he is going to flip a shit on them or not. You never know with him."

"What about his parents?"

He sighed, "He hasn't talked to his parents in a few months. They keep trying but he refuses. I don't think I have ever seen them so sad. They love him so much; he is their oldest and is being so stupid. His parents are like second parents to Jase and I and it hurts so much to see them like that. His younger sister and brother are too; it is so hard to watch. We had a couple months break back a bit and we all went home, he did but he didn't leave his room, and if he did, he left the house entirely and didn't come back till late. He wouldn't give anyone the time of day."

"I can't believe he'd act like that! They are his parents. You'd think he'd be nice to at least them. That is just horrible. And his brother and sister, how can he be so rude."

"I don't know, but then I think he started seeing the light today because of you. It was like a breath of fresh air or something seeing him like that because it has just been so long."

"Well, I didn't do it. I swear. How can someone who just met him, let alone me, come and make him have a reality check? That just doesn't happen. So it has to be something else that has got him to change because I was a jerk, I screamed at him not really caring about anything. Not giving a crap about what I was saying either. It may have been a lot of fun, but it is something that just shouldn't happen. So it must have been something else."

"No, nothing else really has happened all day. We had a video shoot, but he didn't like how things were going as per usual and stormed off the set. That was before you, I am pretty sure nothing else happened in between. And after talking to you Jase and I went straight home, and he was cooking and there is no way he could have only been cooking for a short period of time, it looked like he was in there for a pretty long time. Plus it wasn't like a quick eat and done meal, it was a few courses or so. So he went from a jerk, to nice in a couple hours, with you in between. I am pretty sure it was you. Nothing else would have done that, these types of things just doesn't happen to come from thin air."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. But either way, I am making it up to you. Jase agrees too. You did what so many people would love to do but never have the balls to do. We can never repay you for it. But trying to make it up to you for it, that we can do."

"I told you, you don't—"

"Stop it! Stop saying we don't because we do. Literally you did the best thing ever. Plus, I'll never stop begging you and bugging you until you say we can."

"Then you are going to be going on forever."

"Mitchie, come on, just let him!" I forgot Cait was there. She finally stopped squealing. Actually I didn't even notice when she stopped.

"I second her!"

I looked at Cait, "Thanks Cait, why don't you go back to squealing because he seconds your statement." She perked up for a second and then in realization that I mentioned the squealing and Nate being able to hear that glared at me.

"HEY!"

"Sorry." I said shrugging not really caring that I did. But I made it seem like I did. Okay I did feel bad because I shouldn't have sunk that low. "I really am Cait. I didn't mean to be like that."

"It's fine."

I smiled and then turned back to my conversation with Nate. "Look, I really don't care about being repaid or whatnot. It's fine. It was my pleasure being rude to him, but I don't need you being like this."

"Why not?"

"Well you're famous and normally people like you don't go hanging out with me, the norm. The not famous. I'm just a random person."

"So, I might be famous but that means nothing. A lot of my close best friends other than Shane and Jase aren't famous. They are from before I was, but some are from when I have been. Do you really think we are the type of people to only hang out with celebrities? We actually aren't really fond of that crowd so much. A lot of drama happens behind the scenes of what everyone thinks LA supposedly is. We have friends who are but we aren't very close to them. So what if you, actually nevermind the beginning of this statement, you aren't normal. Close from it, and I just met you and know that. A normal person if they met us would have freaked out, not realized us and then snap at Shane and yell at him giving him a piece of their mind. They would have attacked one us or all of us and spazzed out, you aren't normal, you screamed at him, and then politely excused yourself from the place and walked away. A normal person, I would never had gone and talked to, I would have probably run away, or try and be polite. But you the non-norm, I talked to, glad I did, and am now going to make it up to you no matter what. And there is no way you are random either." I didn't even know how to respond. Like wow. Somehow I didn't realize that Cait was on the side by the phone listening to the conversation. She quietly "Awed" at what he said.

"Nate—"

"No Mitchie. We are making it up to you. I don't care."

I let my stubbornness subside and finally gave in, "Fine." I quietly responded.

"Thank you! You won't regret it either. Bring Caitlyn with you if you want. When are you done with school?"

I looked at Caitlyn not really sure. She was of course squealing quietly because he said she could go. "End of the week."

"What about finals?"

"No existence. School doesn't believe in them."

"Sweet." She nodded in agreement. I went back to the conversation with Nate. "The end of the week."

"What are you doing Saturday?"

"Uh, I might be doing work with the house. A bulk of our stuff is supposedly coming then. I don't understand why it can't just come all at once, but it just isn't able to."

"What about you just veto it? You can worry about it later."

"I don't know. My parents—"

"I thought in your ranting earlier saying that you didn't mean to take it all out on Shane because it is meant for your parents. Why don't you just get back at them for it and not help? Take a day for yourself, worry about the unpacking later."

"Yeah, it was a lot aimed at my parents but I can't just skip out on unpacking."

"Why not? They can just put what is your in your room."

"I have a lot of stuff. And that is cruel making them climb to the top floor with all my stuff. I mean the entire floor is mine so leaving it to them to deal with just seems unfair even though they practically dragged me here."

"Your own floor? Jeez that is nice. But so what. Leave it to them. Have some fun."

Caitlyn was pouting at me begging me to say yes. I really didn't want to help them, but if it were to get me out of this then I would suck it up. But really, he had a good point, they do deserve it. "Fine. Saturday." Caitlyn was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Good. Do you want to meet us or we can get you. You choose."

I looked at Cait. She shrugged not caring. "I really don't care Nate. You are making me do this so you are choosing."

"Fine. You know you are a really stubborn person."

"Yeah I know, but I don't care." Caitlyn and Nate laughed at me. I just rolled my eyes at them, even though only she could see that.

"How about you meet us here at our place. It might be easier, instead of us getting followed. I'd rather not have people following us all day, it makes for not much fun."

"Okay works for me."

"Okay, I'll send you the directions later on in the week."

"Okay. Look it is getting really late, there is school tomorrow for some, so I am going to go."

"Okay, night Mitchie."

"Night Nate." I hung up and fell over on her bed.

**A/N- well there we go! I really hope you all enjoyed chapter 6 of "Eleven-Eleven"! This was a long one because I wanted to get all the conversation stuff in one because whenever I tried to split it, it ended up being difficult and a chapter was really short (much too short for me) so I decided that I'd make it easier and make it be just one big chapter. I still can't believe I am already this far in this story. But anyways, I am so glad that you all enjoy this story as much as you do! It's amazing as well as unbelievable that you all are liking it so much! Have a great week, see you all soon. Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Hello my lovely people! Here is chapter 7! Wow, that it just so insane to think that this is how far I am in this already. I am so grateful that you all are loving it! It means everything to me! You are lucky this is being posted because you might have had to wait a week more because this has probably been one of the hardest stress fullest weeks I've ever experienced. I'm guessing most or all of you have heard about the bombing at the Boston marathon last Monday. Also the shooting at a school here in the city as well. But the suspected are dead and the other in custody. This week has been full of tears and scary moments. The hearing of the ambulances sirens all through the week have been stressful as anything and nerve-wracking as well. But Boston is a lot stronger than they thought. We have made it through it and hopefully it is all over. But this equals probably the hardest weeks of my life. But I love my city and I knew we could make it out of it. So I am dedicating this chapter to the city of Boston and the victims of the bombs and shooting as well as all the officers and people that have caught the people who did this. Now, onto the story!

**ELEVEN-ELEVEN, WISHES CAN HAPPEN IN REALITY**

**Chapter 7: Conversations and Mornings**

"What's wrong with you? And you do know that you are stubborn."

"I don't care that I'm stubborn. And nothing is wrong. I just don't get any of this. It just seems like a total joke."

"I concur with that. Like I can't believe that in one day, I met you who I already feel like we are so close like sisters and that I have known you for like forever. And then my celebrity crush talked to you, knows my name, and we are hanging out with him and Jason later on this week. It's not even summer yet, but it is like it is going to be the best summer ever."

"I feel the same way with you! Like I've known you not even a day and I feel as though I am so much closer than Si from home and I've known her like most of my life. I mean I can't lie to you and say I am not the happiest that I had to move here because I love Boston so much, my entire life was there and then I have to move. It's been such a hard long day, but not as horrible as I thought it was going to be."

"I can't even imagine what it'd be like to be uprooted from my home. I've been here for what it feels like forever. I mean I really don't have the friends so that's never been such a big deal, but having to leave here would be horrible. But I am glad your day hasn't been horrible, I know mine hasn't."

I smiled at her. She really is awesome. I don't understand how she doesn't have tons of friends she is wicked great. I am glad that I ran into her because if I didn't I wouldn't be here right now. "You definitely did make this day way better!" She smiled, I was too but it faded a bit, "You know the hardest part of all this, is that I feel further away from Darren. Now I can't just go and sit and cry by grave whenever I want to. It is so weird. I miss him so much already."

A tear fell down my cheek. Caitlyn pulled me into a hug. "I know. That has got to be the worst. I'm really sorry Mitchie. It's going to be okay. I am here for you."

"Thanks Cait. You are a great friend." She smiled and it was a peaceful silence. "I don't get it though."

"Get what?"

"I don't get how you don't have thousands of friends. You are wicked awesome and you say you don't have thousands of friends. How is that even possible?"

She sighed, "I don't know. I don't really fit in with people at school. All they care about is sports and being like Tess. I don't run in that crowd, I'd rather not. I like being in the music side. It may be a nerd or a geek in their outlook on life but I don't care what they think of me. I act however I want and don't care about what others think. I don't dress like them in barely anything. But I think what made them like that was that I revolted out of that popular norm. I acted out against them, I gave Tess a piece of my mind once." I was shocked and she could see that, "I know shocking by the way I was around her. She hates me because I proved a point to her and was right and she didn't like it. She made everyone go against me because she was mad at me."

"I can't believe her. Now I hate her more than I did earlier. I am proud of you for acting against her because she deserves it. But with me here, we can get back at her. I've never cared about the popular life either. It may seem so at points because of the way I am, but I've never fit in at all. I was that girl who was meant to be popular or whatnot. I have the money, well it's my parent's money and my mom is like a famous chef or whatever she is, but it made being popular not even a choice but what I was supposed to be. But I don't care about any of that at all. I'd rather be me instead of follow in that direction. I love to be myself. Not be someone that everyone wants me to be."

"We seriously were like meant to be or something."

"We were. You get me so much more than Si. It is refreshing because she is a nerd but an actually full on nerd. We clash more than get along like this. We used to be like this in a small amount but we drifted a bit when we found more what we were interested in that weren't alike. Mine was music, hers AP Mandarin. The last week or so that I was there she was acting not like herself I'm not sure either why."

"I'm sorry." She looked like she wanted to say something else but wasn't sure about it. "But maybe in a way, it is good that you came here." I looked at her confused. "I mean, like you get to start fresh, you've got me," I smiled at that, "You will always have your memories but maybe you just need a new start. I know if I went through what you did and then had my best friend since forever start acting up, I would want to get away."

I awed at her and gave her a wicked big hug with tears in my eyes. "You are wicked amazing. You seriously are like my sister or something!"

"I agree!" I smiled. "Come on its late, we should get to bed." I nodded and we changed and then collapsed on her bed. It really has been one long day. She was out like a light but I couldn't fall asleep right away. I quietly got up and walked out on to her balcony. The stars were out tonight.

_ I don't know if you did this little brother. But thank you. You seriously have made me feel like I belong somewhere again. I feel alive again. I mean of course I do feel alive, which is a good thing, but the thing is that for the first time I feel actually and truthfully alive. Like a hole in my heart that I never really knew existed is starting to heal. Si, just never understood anything, she said she was there, but really? I don't think she was at all. She changed so much over the last bit of time together, I don't know anymore. But then Caitlyn came along and I feel that I have a real friend again. Someone who understands me, who is actually going to be there for once. If this is your doing, then thank you. _I smiled and headed back into the room feeling the breeze coming from outside the balcony, blow through my hair. I swear I could hear his voice in it, _"Your welcome Mitch. Live life to the fullest. You deserve it."_ I smiled and fell asleep.

The alarm went off much too soon for my preference. I groaned and rolled over. But of course rolling over wasn't really that possible with Caitlyn there. So I went the other direction, realizing way too late for that, where I ended up was the floor. "Oomph. Ouch." I moaned but fell back asleep on the floor. I woke up to nudging in my side as well as laughter. I groaned and looked for the source of the kicking. "Stop kicking me!" I yelled but in actuality I mumbled it.

"Why are you on the floor? Get up we have to get ready for the hellhole named school."

I rolled over to look at her. "When the alarm went off I went to roll over but you were on one side and went the other direction, but realized too late that, that was the floor. I was too tired to get up so I stayed where I was." I then groaned, "Ugh, no school. It is summer not school."

She was now uncontrollably laughing on her bed. "You fell off the bed, fell back asleep because you were too tired? Remember yesterday how you refused to sleep on the floor? You are doing that right now." I groaned and gave her a death glare. "Okay so you are definitely not a morning person. But we do have school, sadly it's not summer just yet."

"Ugh, kill me please?"

"Nope, I'm okay without killing you." She smiled and I again groaned and rolled over again.

She was laughing again, "Get up."

"No"

"Girls, are you awake?"

"I am Connie, your daughter on the other hand…"

"MICHELLE!" I groaned and rolled back over to look at Caitlyn.

"Thanks Cait." Then I focused more on not getting attacked by mom. "MOTHER, I'M UP! AND STOP IT WITH USING THE FULLNAME CARD!" I yelled at the door and pushed myself up in a sitting position seeing now that Caitlyn was ready to go. How is that possible?

"Really not a morning person you are. Yes I am ready to go. You kept falling asleep and I shower quickly. So you missed that, now your turn. Bathrooms through there. Go quickly, we don't have much time. I'll be downstairs." I nodded and pulled myself off the floor. I grabbed my shower stuff and got ready. I already warned Cait with the whole full name thing. She knew not to call me it, and agreed that she didn't want to get attacked so she would never use it. I showered quickly, but allowing the water to fully cascade over me and I washed my hair. I got out and wrapped a towel around myself and one around my hair but just let it dry naturally since it dries pin straight no matter what and found the clothes I set aside for today. I quickly got dressed and grabbed shoes and my bag and went downstairs. I surprisingly found the way to the kitchen easier than I thought without getting lost once. I sat down and put my head in my arms on the table. I cup of coffee was placed in front of me and I looked up and saw my mom.

I smiled, "Thanks mom." I took the cup and drank. It is the only way I make it through mornings. Cait and I had a quick breakfast that mom prepared. We grabbed our bags and I kissed my mom's cheek and made it out to my car. We got in and headed towards school.

Cait turned on the radio and we were dancing along to whatever was on. Once we got to school, I parked and we got out and I locked it. We headed towards the building and to our lockers, which were weirdly next to each other. We grabbed what we needed and made it to our first class. We made it through the first part fine with barely any drama but that only lasted till lunch. That's when Tess decided to take another stab at us. "So you are actually sticking with this thing newbie?"

"Yeah I am bimbo blonde. And she isn't a thing. She is a wicked way better person than you will ever be able to be."

"Yeah right newbie. I am Tess Tyler. No one will ever be able to be better than me."

"You're kidding right? Just because you're Tess Tyler that makes you still no one. Only your mom is famous. You just are there because you are her daughter, poor her. If she wasn't famous then you would most definitely not be popular."

"Yes it does. I am popular, my mom is famous. And everyone loves me. I am beautiful."

"You are popular by association. Get this through your dumb fake blonde head. I'll take it really slow for you. YOU. Are. Only. Popular. Because. Of. Your. Mother. You. Are. Only. Liked. Because. Of. Her. They. Want. To. Be. Able. To. Say. They. Met. Your. Mom. They. Don't. Care. About. You. You. Are. There. To. Get. Them. What. They Want. You. Are. NOTHING. Without. Your. Mom. And. You. Are. Not. What. You. Call. Beautiful. You. Are. A. Fake. Bottle. Blonde. Bimbo. Who. Is. Not. Pretty. Just. A. Fake. Thing. Is. This. Slow. Enough. For. Your. Small. Bimbo. Mind. To. Comprehend?"

"Oh yeah newbie" but then she stormed off. Is she ever going to learn my name?

"Ooo, nice comeback! NOT! Oh and by the way bimbo Tess, the name is Mitchie!" She is so stupid. Caitlyn was laughing her ass off at this. Actually everyone within a hearing distance was actually laughing and applauding. Which was about everyone.

"That was so amazing! I can't believe you did that!" But that was barely audible through the laughter. Everyone was still clapping so I decided to have a little fun with it. I jumped up onto a chair and did a little bow. This was making everyone laugh even harder. I jumped off the chair and things were finally calming down a bit. We finally got to eat.

The rest of the day actually passed pretty fast for school. I guess that's what happens when you have an actual true friend.

It was the end of the day and we were hanging out. "Do you want to go to mine? We can see if any of the stuff came yet?" She nodded and we made it to my house. I was hoping that some of it would be because that meant less for later which means less work to do all at once.

I unlocked the door and we walked inside. I knew my parents weren't going to be there. "Wow, your house is amazing! I can't wait to see it when it's all finished!"

I couldn't wait either. It is way too messy for my liking. There were boxes everywhere. "Ugh, they could have moved some of them?"

"Any of them yours?"

I shrugged. "No clue. There are tons of them. They didn't tell us what was being shipped when so I have no idea what is here." I really would have liked to know what was coming when because then it would mean organizing would be a lot more easier than searching through them like a needle in a haystack.  
"Here let me help you look." I nodded and we started reading the labels on the boxes. There were a few of mine, but a lot was for other rooms around the house. We decided to bring the ones that were mine up now to my room to get started. "Holy crap this is a lot of stairs."

"Agreed. I think my parents should build an elevator or something in here. But maybe rather an escalator because I hate when elevators brake down and you get stuck in them."

"Would definitely be convenient. Yeah, an escalator would be better than an elevator." We were both out of breath when we hit my floor. "Which room yours?"

"It's all mine actually. They gave me the entire floor. I think it is probably a bribe or something but who knows." I looked at her and her jaw was like practically on the floor.

"Your. Own. FLOOR?!" I nodded. "That is like so much cooler than mine!"

"NO hold on. Your room is wicked awesome. Like if I were to just have a room, I'd love a room like yours. And let's just put these in my actually room which is the one to the right." She nodded and we put them on the floor. Nothing has changed since I was here yesterday. "Do you want a tour?" She nodded enthusiastically making my chuckle. "Okay, main room or bedroom. Bathroom and closet attached this way." I showed her those too.

"Your bathroom is beautiful! So is you bedroom, I love the back wall all made of glass! And your closet is like the size of my bedroom!"

"Haha, thanks. I don't think it's the size of your bedroom, most definitely smaller. And I know, I love the back wall too. It's going to be great to stargaze from and everything." I then moved to the other side of the hall of the floor. "Okay, so this room" I opened the first door, "Is my music room and recording studio thing, which we are definitely going to be using a lot." She nodded so happily. There wasn't anything yet set in it though. I moved onto door number two, "This is going to be my study room and library." And then I went onto the last one. "And this, is my dance studio." This happened to be one of my personal favorites from how the brightness, all the mirrors, and the glass wall made it so light and amazing.

"Wow, this is amazing. I love it."

"Same here. And lastly is my balcony." I said stepping out into the sun on it. She was standing next to me.

"I still can't believe this entire floor is yours. It is so beautiful and amazing."

"I still can't either. It just seems completely unreal. Like I don't understand why my parents are giving me the entire floor. I just think it is their way to bribe me into being here or something."

"I don't know though. I mean, I know I only just met them but they seem cool enough to do this because they thought you'd like it. I mean, even if it wasn't just yours they gave you the biggest room as the bedroom. Like this floor, could have been guestrooms or something. But they gave it all to you."

"Yeah I know. They are pretty cool I guess. That's pretty much what I asked them when we first got here. Like about guestrooms and all. They went they are on the second floor with them. I would have thought that they wanted an entire floor for themselves instead of having guestrooms here too. But really though, we don't always have that many guests. Family and that is about it though, and never really that often either. But really though? It makes no sense to why they did this. I mean, I am not complaining though, its wicked nice to think that this entire floor is mine."

"I second that statement. This is totally awesome. I like how it is private but not at the same time because its not like I have everything entirely up here but I have a lot of it."

"Yeah I can see that. I wish that it could be like that for me but at the same time not because I don't mind the way it is for me."

"I know. That's actually how I feel about it kind of too. Like in Boston, since it was a penthouse in an apartment building things weren't as spacious as here but I liked the way it was too though there. But here I like it too because it is an actual house even though I love city life but at the same time I kinda hate that I missed out on the childhood that most kids have in an actual house, a yard. For me, the city was my backyard. This is my first time getting to live in a real house with a yard and everything. It's nice. That's why I sorta envy you because you got that life always. I wish I got to experience it, but don't get me wrong, I love the way I grew up having the city as my backyard but I do kinda wish that it was different."

"You envy me? Ha, I wouldn't do that if I were you because I didn't have this life always. I actually moved around a lot. My parents jobs were always moving them different places until finally they got better jobs that paid more and allowed them to stay in one place which was here. I've been here since I was 9, my first 8 years though I moved over 10 times. I think that there were more but I don't remember all of them. So I am envious of you, you got the chance to live in one place for well ever. You didn't have to move, try and make friends, get made fun of for being the new girl over and over again. I am jealous that you got to make roots in one place for years and really miss it, if I were to move from here, it wouldn't feel the same because I am so used to moving."

Okay so I didn't know that. I guess we are both pretty messed up. We envy each other's lives. I just thought that she had that perfect life that I wish I had. Because if I grew up like this then we wouldn't be in the city and maybe Darren would be alive. "We are pretty screwed up aren't we?"

"I guess so."

"It's like we envy each other for different reasons but at the same time not."

"I know. It's a bit creepy though I'd say."

"Oh I know. But it's cool. You are like my long lost twin or something."

"Totally agree there!"

"I always thought it'd be so cool to have a twin. I mean Darren was my younger brother but I always wondered what it'd by like to have a sister. Someone you could share clothes with, swap makeup, paint each others nails, talk about boys, and everything because boys aren't good at any of those things."

"I know what you mean."

**A/N- well there you all lovely people go! Chapter 7! I can't believe that this story is so far along already! I am so glad that you all love it so far and I can't wait to keep writing! So all of you stay awesome and try to have a better week then I have been having and I'll see you all next weekend! Love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Please Please PLEASE read this!**

Hello everyone, I am back again and begging forgiveness for my bad authorness for the past couple months. I never meant for this to happen again, like my other stories. I had planned to be a dedicated writer and everything with regular updates, but I guess I failed at that. But I am back, and I am going to be updating the rest of this month hopefully lots before school starts again. Hopefully though I will have better Internet connection and be able to update a lot more. But here I am for this one. I don't know if I have a truthfully honest excuse. I had a block more like a brick lodged in my brain for quite a long time but then all of a sudden I had a great idea and I never wanted to stop writing. This summer I have been on multiple trips so I have been away from my computer during those but that isn't even an excuse I want to say is why I haven't been around. So I guess I am just going to be honest and say I guess I have no excuse but lazy and with no ideas. But I want to thank one of you reviews, _Random-Rebecca_, for being a loyal and great person to keep me on my game all during the summer in hopes for a review, without you keep saying something to me, who knows when or if I even would be here with an update right now. But I seriously love and appreciate that you kept me on my heels about it. As for everyone who reads my story, I want to say how sincerely sorry I am and hope that I have kept you along and still want to read my story, and as for the people who have found this story in the absence, you also helped for reading and viewing and following and favoriting and reviewing my story, without you all I would probably not be here at this moment. Thank you.

As for this chapter now, I am giving you something a bit different. I want to see the sides of all of the characters after the Mitchie and Connect Three confrontation. As for this one, this is all Shane's point of view. I want you all to view his side after everything. Then you will get Nate's and some of Jason's. Then there is a huge Mitchie part that I am waiting for because I want to keep adding and perfecting it. But here is Shane's part, I felt it was needed. And this was a great place for it before the whole Nate, Jason, Mitchie, and Caitlyn hang out. Well here you go, I hope you enjoy this.

**ELEVEN-ELEVEN, WISHES CAN HAPPEN IN REALITY**

**Chapter 8: When Reality Slaps You in the Face**

_Shane's POV_

(after the events with Mitchie yelling at him)

Okay, I don't get it. That girl had no right to yell at me. I did nothing, she wasn't paying attention, she ran into me, and then yelled at me? I don't think so. I am Shane Grey for crying out loud. Then she all politely excuses herself after all, like what is that and left. And then Nate ran after her? Like why are you doing that? Then you have Jason in his own land of everything birds and not paying attention to anything after the whole confrontation with her. So I decided to walk home. I am not going to stay there and wait to be yelled at again.

So I guess my attitude has lost it a bit. On my way home I passed a TV screen and there was something about us on it. I decided to see what it was about. There was always news on HotTunes about us. You never knew what it would be about when it came to HotTunes, it could be something true or false, it also could be random. They are always digging stuff up about us. So it was a 50/50 chance of good or bad that was on this screen. It wasn't all that good lately; I made everything crazy with how I've been acting. Did I ever pay any attention to what HotTunes was saying about me? No, I really didn't. But this one I actually decided to see what it was about. It was about my fit at the set only a couple hours ago. How did they already get their hands on that?

Wow was I seriously that cruel and mean. I guess I seriously have badly lost it. I never wanted myself to stoop this low in bad. I am not a bad person, or at least I didn't realize that maybe I am a bad person. Someone with this terrible temper. I mean I've always had a bit of a temper, but I never had let it get to me and become me, or at least I thought I never did. I never let my temper push itself out that much and become me, at least I though I didn't. But here I am, someone with a temper and attitude that I never expected to actually have. The record label shouldn't decide whether or not we get to use our own lyrics, not crap that works for them where they think that is what is going to sell and nothing else. But I didn't realize it got to me so badly that I have been taking everything because of it and my temper because of it out on everyone, my band mates, my family, especially my family. I never wanted to get to be like this. I didn't see myself hit this low in life where I have so much anger that I am letting it out on every single person I see or talk to.

My family has always meant such a great deal to me. I love my parents and brother and sister. I was always the well-mannered, nice kid who loved his parents and respected them. I wanted to be a good older brother to my younger siblings, and I was for years, but then all this happened and I became someone I didn't want to be. Someone that shows no respect towards his family and anyone important to him. But I became that person without really realizing it. I didn't hang out with my family on the break, I just did what I wanted. Well what jerk me wanted to do, real me would have wanted to spend as much time possible with family. In the whole time, I never really realized that I was hurting the people that meant such a great deal to me.

I walked through the door to the apartment building and heard a "Hello Mr. Grey, have a great rest of your day" It was the same man who has been holding the door since we first moved here. He was a close friend to the three of us. Again, I have treated yet another person who had importance to us. Also there was the fact that I hated the whole being called Mr. Grey. That is my dad, but since I have become a jerk and everyone turned afraid of me that is how I get talked to because well everyone thinks if you just call my Shane I am going to snap at you. Yeah the jerk me, would have, but you know what, I really really do hate being called it. Going back to Shane. "Thanks Marty" I mumbled past him because I was just ashamed of myself.

If it wasn't for that girl, okay she is old enough to not be a girl but a woman at least I think. I don't really know. But if she didn't say what she said than who knows, I would probably still be a jerk and someone not worthy of well anything. Okay, not probably still be a jerk, I would still be a jerk. If she, I think her name was Mitchie? If Mitchie didn't yell at me like that where no one never had the guts to before I probably would be just as bad or even worse. I owe Mitchie a lot because of that. She said what no one was capable of. I mean there are a lot of people who said many things like that but it didn't hit home until she actually did.

There aren't many people who are usually able to actually go and yell at me. I have that "world famous temper" that I am not proud of. Usually most people are afraid of me and the hard thing is, I don't want people to hate me, I really don't. But if I didn't get mad about the label, or just try and discuss this rationally than I could have acted normal and I would never had needed that step into my mind and realize how much of a mindless idiot I've been for so long.

Nate and Jason always yell at me about my temper and the way I've been acting, but have I listened, no. The label has tried to get to me, has it worked, nope. They are just afraid that if they get me mad enough that I will make us change our label or something. My parents have tried more than anyone, but yet again have I listened, my sources say no, just like every other try. They have pretty much given up, and the thing is, I wish they never did give up, I wish they kept going at it more and more and harder then the last time but that I guess was never a possibility for them.

Okay, sitting around here at the apartment is not going to help anyone, most definitely not me. You know what I miss more than anything. Not music or being who I am and get back to that, but more? Cooking. Yeah, yeah, the Shane Grey cooks? Before you say anything, I do. Well I did. I used to cook all the time. I love cooking. I think it's enjoyable. It calms me. But I guess I ran away from everything. I became a person who was spoiled and only cared and paid attention to myself.

I think I'll cook dinner for everyone. Well Jase and Nate. That's everyone for now. They deserve it. Plus, I miss cooking so I am going to cook. Hopefully we have stuff here so I can actually cook. As I started looking through the fridge and cabinets, I realize that we did have food, we were fully stocked. I look over in the pantry and realize that that is fully stocked as well. "Wait we actually have stuff here? Wow." I can tell you one thing neither of them is capable of cooking. Jase just shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen and Nate, well he can boil water at the most. He isn't the best in the kitchen. So, I don't get why all this stuff is in here. Maybe someone comes and stocks it every week or something. Which is something jerk me would make people do.

But I am going back to the old me, the nice one, the one that cooks, and respects and treats people nicely. See the old me, would never had minded having to go to the store. I always had liked picking out what I was cooking or what was being cooked. I feel like it is nicer to know that you get to choose what is being cooked instead of having no idea if what you are cooking is even going to be good. I realize that I am probably seeming insane about this since people who probably do the shopping know if the food they are getting is going to be good or not, its just that I like having to be the person to get it. I know it may seem weird and like what's the point, but I just like doing it okay? I know most people aren't fans of grocery shopping but I guess I find fun in doing so.

Okay, so I think a steak dinner will do, with a salad to start and then vegetables and onion rings for the rest. Oh and I make my own onion rings. I like having to do all the work to get what you want. Plus, homemade ones are a million times better than getting them store bought. Anything is better homemade than store bought.

While I was cooking, all I could think about was this Mitchie. I realized two things with her. Firstly, she is outspoken, doesn't care whom she is talking to, and she gives it to them straight. She doesn't care if the person wants what she wants to tell them or not, she just says what she wants to say. Well today it was me, she didn't care that she knew who I was, all she cared was how much of a self-absorbed jerk I was and was going to tell me and if I or anyone else wouldn't have let her I would not have wanted to see how that would have ended out. And to tell you the truth I am glad that she told me off. If she didn't, who knows how I'd be right now. I could have turned worse than I was before. I am embarrassed of myself.

Secondly, I realized that this crazy outspoken lady was also extremely beautiful. Not just beautiful on the outside as a person, because she most definitely is, but also with her personality that she seemed to have. She had her own ideas in life and on how she should act towards people. Yeah, that might not be seen to the visible eye of someone about her, but I can tell. It is as though it radiates from her. She was someone with manners and wouldn't just walk off, but the thing is once she found out who we were, she didn't try and attack us or chase us like most people do. She got mad, yelled, excused herself, and walked away. But the thing about that is if she didn't do what she did, I wouldn't be here right now. I would be probably trying to press charges or something that jerky me would do. But I am sick of it; I am sick of making a scene and getting into trouble and being a jerk.

I don't want that lifestyle anymore. I want to be who I used to be, someone who was nice and had manners and cared about people before themselves. I am going back to the old me. I've missed it. If I had the chance to see her again, I would thank her. But yeah right I will ever see her again. There can't be a chance that will let me see her again to thank her.

Just as I was finishing cooking dinner, the guys come in. Jase was annoying Nate as per usual. But what else is new. Jase is awesome but sometimes he's as dumb as a stump. Okay not a stump, something smarter, I can't really think of what at this given moment but I do know he is smarter than a stump is. Oh whatever right now, that isn't important. But I can tell you that they must have not realized anything because they walked right past me without knowledge that I was in there. I think they have been thinking of me ever being back in the kitchen is a lost hope.

I don't think they thought I would ever return back to who I was beforehand. I think that my being who I was before has always been a lost cause in general because they have pretty much given up on me. I really don't want them to have given up on me but I knew it had to have happened if I was going to be such a jerk. Okay, I have been an ass. And I know that.

It's just that the label should not allow us to play the music that we actually want to. I know that they don't like it either; it's just that we all react differently to the whole thing. We have always acted differently to most things in life. And that is just something that will never change and I'm okay with that. I just breeze over things, while Jase is in his own land and a bit of a ditz sometimes while you have Nate the serious one of all of us who has to keep us all together, and the truth is without him being like that we would have fallen apart a long time ago. He keeps us all in line.

So with everything to do with the label and our music, we have different reactions. As you can tell, I was the one who acted out and got into trouble. It is kind of obvious that I was the one to really get mad and act out; it was as though I had a permanent temper tantrum. As for Jase, it was more that he was the one to not really notice what was going on. Its like he knew but wasn't willingly going to act out against it all because it is Jase. He's the lovable goofball who would instead give hugs than get mad or anything. It was hard to see him ever get serious. I've seen it maybe once or twice, other than that; he is a goof with the biggest heart around. He's probably one of the best guitarists that I know. Pure talent comes from him. As for Nate though, he is Mr. Serious, he thinks its better to be serious than to get into trouble and act out. He'd rather keep his anger on the inside instead unleashing. I can guess that there is a lot of anger built up in him that sooner or later he is going to explode or well implode on himself.

So yeah. I realized that they had probably gone to their rooms, so I decided while they were there I would get the table set and everything out so that they would realize that its dinnertime. When I got the gist of it all out on the table, I just left the drinks for later because I have no idea what they will want, I noticed that they were back, and most definitely surprised. It was like two deer in the headlights. They had the blankest of expressions on their faces. It was comical, but at the same time joyful because they finally weren't giving me the same expression that they have been giving me for quite awhile, the "we are ashamed of you and disappointed and get your act together and if you don't, I'll hurt you". But for the first time in I don't even know how long, they were not giving me that look. It was like a breath of fresh air in the apartment.

"Dinner's ready. Uh, guys? You okay?"

"Huh?" They both broke out of shock when I said something and ended up only being able to use 'huh'.

"Dinner's ready?" I questioned right back.

"OOH! FOOD! YAY!"

"Jason." Nate and I simultaneously said. We chuckled at our goofy band mate/brother. Jase immediately plopped himself in his designated seat at the table and waited for us. Only issue he didn't realize was that there were no plates or utensils at all.

I grabbed the plates from the cabinet and utensils and brought them over and handed them to them. "Drinks?" We all just wanted soda as per usual. We have a caffeine problem. We like sugar but its what keeps us going most of the time. But I am more of the coffee lover than soda. Which is saying a bit that I have a bit of a coffee problem because I have a soda problem just as bad. I grabbed the drinks and handed them to them and I finally sat down. "Dig in".

They were still staring at me like what is going on. But I left it alone. It was a peaceful quiet dinner that just consisted of mostly eating. There wasn't much talking but weirdly it wasn't a bad quiet at all. I felt like they wanted to know what was going on. But I wanted it to be them to go and ask me. I would tell them of course what is going on and why I'm back to my old self. But I want them to be the one to say something. I feel that if I were to go and say something about it they wouldn't believe me because they would think I'm just messing with them and that I am really not changing. But I am most definitely changing back to who I was.

Throughout the time I've been an ass, in the back of my mind I told myself how horrible I was being, my subconscious was telling me it constantly. It was like I had the good me on one shoulder and the devil me on the other, the one that made it seem that it was okay to be a jerk. I would look past the good one and just be a jerk. I knew it was wrong in the back of my mind, I knew I was hurting everyone that cared about me, the fans that had loved us. But the thing was, I didn't want the fans to love me or the music that I was letting be heard through the industry. I hated that music. I wanted our music to be who we were, not the label.

I hoped that if I was a jerk, people would stop caring or liking this music, and me that people would look the other way. I thought it would show a message to the label. I thought that rating would drop and they would see that the fan base we have created over these years that we have been doing this was going down, that they liked the old us. But I only just got into trouble, fans liked this music, and I was seen as the bad boy of the press and I had people still falling at my feet. I don't want people falling at my feet when I am giving them this music. I would rather them fall at my feet if it was the music we wanted. Okay, that sounds shallow of me, but the thing is I don't care if people fall at our feet. I love our fan base, the fact that people will stick to us and be dedicated like this is amazing but I don't understand how people like this music. We miss the organic true to us music where we originated from. The thing is, do I like people throwing themselves at me, not too much actually really. I like my space, but I love the true fans.

I know that my ideas were a bit stupid because becoming a jerk was just to try and get the label to let us record the music that we wanted. If I could have just gone a different route in that plan, and not become a jerk then I would have. I know that I never truly confronted anyone with how I was going to take this, but really, I don't even think I confronted myself about it; I just went ahead and did it. I became someone who I didn't like hoping I would get the label to change. But the label wouldn't have listened to us, they have blinders to the fact that we aren't happy. But that's also because we can't go and just tell them we are recording the music we want to and that is the end of that.

They would drop us and we would have to find a different label. I know that seems like the whole "why not just go and do that, get a new label?" type of thing, but we have been with this label since we started, they are what helped us get our rating up so high. They are nice people, don't get me wrong, they are great at what they do and it is good that we had found them. But when we started, they allowed us to record the music that we wanted to, it was what made us happy, but then things changed. They said that we have to change things, that what we wanted wasn't good enough. It made no sense to why they would do that to us. They liked the music we were producing because the ratings were great but I don't know what happened that made them change their mind and make us play what they call music.

Shouldn't it be our decision on what music we play, not theirs? I mean, yeah they are the record label so that do have a say in some of it, but they aren't the ones performing it. We are, and we aren't happy with what we have to play. We want to play the music that got us started or noticed in this industry. The music that was truly us. If only there was a way that we could get them to listen and let us play what we want.

This was all going through my head at dinner. It actually was always going through my head, it just until today for me to actually listen to myself and my conscious to see how bad it had actually gotten. I guess, I never really realized how bad it was and how it was affecting everyone around me. I only cared about myself. I was a self-centered ass that, that Mitchie was talking about.

Yes, as you can see, my brain keeps going back to Mitchie. I just can't help it. She just seems so different than the other people that I have met in my life. She is so normal and she is no way afraid to be herself. Most people out there are so fake that you can never tell anymore who is real and who isn't. But the thing is, I can tell that Mitchie is not in anyway a fake. Someone who isn't fake would never have done what she did today. Man, I would just love the chance to see her again and thank her. Only issue is I have no idea if she is just visiting or if she lives somewhere in LA. I really hope the latter because then there could be a chance in the future that I will be able to see her again and thank her.

So you can probably tell if my brain was going on and on about all this that I didn't get much or well any talking done during dinner. But the thing was, no one was talking. Nate was probably still pissed off at me from this afternoon. I wish I could say I know I was out of line and I know I was, I just can't seem to get the words out right now because I feel like I will just get shot down and not believed. Also it could be the fact that he looked mad, but his face was showing more of an expression of being perplexed. Did Mitchie talk to him when he ran after her, and was there something that happened that is making him seem this way. As for Jase, he was in his own land. Probably thinking about birds or something. I don't think anyone could ever understand or get or even know what goes on in his head.

It was a quiet long dinner, with no words ever spoken. But probably what made it seem so funny, was that we were all finished quite a long time ago but we never moved from the table, we just sat there in our own world and thoughts. I don't even think any of us noticed the others being done at all. We were just so focused or out of it that none of us realized, I mean I know I didn't notice until like well, now. It seems that they are both still in their own thoughts. I just don't want to make the first move from the table. I didn't think about dessert, but that was for the fact that yes I can cook and all and I love it and am good at it, that doesn't mean I am a good baker. My baking skills are severely limited.

I would like to clear the table and all, but I don't really think that is going to happen anytime soon if I don't make the first move from the table. The only issue from leaving he table first is that the notice more easier who leaves first and that usually says something, like they want to get out of there. But for me, I just wanted to clear the table and make myself a cup of coffee and then relax and think for the rest of the night. But by me being the first to move, it would come across that I am still my jerk self who hates staying around and having to sit there for no reason, that I want to get away from there being any chance of confrontation about everything that happened earlier. What they don't seem to get yet, is that I don't care about having to be confronted by he two of them. I want them to know that I am back, the old and me that should never have gone anywhere.

The thing is that the old me was always there and I know that, I just wasn't allowing that me to be used. I kept him locked away. But I finally am using that key that locked him away for so long and am letting him out and be there again and I am locking away bad jerk me away for good. I am locking that me away and throwing the key to the bottom of the ocean. I don't ever want to see him again.

But with the problem with that, is that I have to confront everyone and tell them that I am back to my old self. The thing is it's easier said than done. It'll be easier to have Nate and Jase believe that I am back, but for the record label, that is going to be a completely different story. I have to actually go and prove it to them the entire rest of the time until they can believe and trust that it's true. I can do that though, I am going to work to get their trust in the fact that I am back. Will it be easy, not whatsoever. With us still playing their music that they want us to play is going to make this one of the hardest things to do ever. But I know I can do it. I owe it to everyone, not just myself, but every single person that I have hurt during this. If I prove to myself how badly I want this then it should be able to be projected out to everyone and see that the old me is back and ready to stay for good.

**A/N- well there you go! I hope you all enjoyed this. I know it was a bit different, but how can you not want to have Shane's reality check apart of it instead of him just becoming a different Shane, the old one of him. This way, you get to see what is going on in his head. Nate and Jason and Mitchie and Caitlyn hanging out will come in one of the future chapters, but I just wanted to add something a little different and I hope it worked out and you liked that I did this. **

**I am again truly sorry for how long it took me, I had been working on the next HUGE chunk of this story now for quite a long while, I just want to make it even better and more than where I had started on it. So tons and tons of editing and stuff happened this past like couple days or week on adding where I thought more could be added and everything. I really hope you all like it and I will see you soon with the next part. **

See you all soon. I love you all.


End file.
